


Can you see me

by LenaLyn



Category: Adventure Time, Bubbline - Fandom, Sugerless gum - Fandom
Genre: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Bubblegum, Canada, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School, Ice, M/M, Mountains, Slow Burn, Snowboarding, Sports, just give me time lol, still dont know where this is heading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLyn/pseuds/LenaLyn
Summary: Bonnie is coming back home to Canada after a four years. Meeting few of her old friends and finding new ones seemed fine with her, until she realized her one specific childhood friend was there as well and not at all like Bonnie remembered her.-------------------------Marceline moved back to Canada, just after winter break. Memories from past few years still haunted her, so she kept her distance form everyone, building on rebellious reputation. When snow started to appear on the hills, all Marcy wanted to do was hit the snow pack and snowboard like she used to. However her childhood friend had another idea.-----------------High school AU {Bublegum/Nerd} + {Marceline/ snowboarder}





	1. P

It was about time. Bonnibel sighed, her ride finally retching the final destination. Kingdom, not really fitting name for such a small town if Bonnie could say so, only surrounded by miles of woods and ranches from one side and the other cut off by Icy Hills. Kingdom didn't have much to offer. Not many people lived there, the streets were usually quiet and only busy part of town was around local high school.

It was a bit shock for the girl to come back after almost five years. Back into the quiet comfort of friendly town, she remembered from her childhood. Not many things have changed. Bonnie noticed few new buildings that she didn't recognize and some new hotels at the edge of the mountains. It was weird how such a small, peaceful town could turn to messy, tourist attraction during winter. The snowy mountains really attract many adventurers, seeking fun time during winter holidays.

"Are you all right back there?" Bonnie heard her uncle call from the front seat. He was a tall man, with bright brown hair and well kept mustache. "Do you still remember how we used to come to this shop for the pies? Oh, weren't they the best?" Man pointed on a small shop at the corner of the street. Of course Bonnie remembered it. 

"Tree trunks, hah," girl smiled, reading the sign outside,"I used to be addicted to those apple pies."

"You weren't the only one," uncle Peter smiled under his mustache. "We should head here as soon as we get you settled. I'm sure Lolly and Chicle would like the ideal."

Bonnie only hummed, enjoying the view of the mountains. The car soon stopped. "Oh, you weren't kidding when you said the house was under construction." Bonnibel mouth dropped, as she saw her old house. It wasn't old at all. It was no longer yellow as Bonnie remembered, but now covered with gray paint and decorated with white bricks. 

"Well, I thought since we're moving permanently this time, might as well make it comfortable, right?" Bonnibel could only agree. After four long years in Washington, sharing a small apartment with her uncle, aunt, and cousin, she would appreciate bit of air to breath. "Now go on inside. Look around!" Peter said bit too joyfully, leaving the drivers seat as well. 

"Finally you made it!" Bonnie heard her aunt screaming from the kitchen. Bonnie didn't take much time to realize that the rooms were still the same, only with new furniture and freshly painted walls. 

"Hey, aunt Lolly," Bonnie peeked in, watching as the woman swung around the kitchen island to give her hug. Her hair was naturally curly, placed into a messy bun and her usual outfit covered with pink apron. 

"How do you like the house so far? We didn't decorated your room properly yet, but Chicle said we best leave it on you. How was the flight anyway? Any problems with your luggage?" woman spilled out in one breath, leaving Bonnie completely speechless. "Oh honey," Lolly giggled. "You must me so tired and I'm just a ramble." There was another giggle. "You best head to your room and change, we can talk later. The lunch will be soon." 

"Thanks," Bonnie nodded, quickly kissing her aunt on cheek, before returning to the main hall. "And by the way, I like the country, vintage touch on the house and my flight was just fine," Bonnie winked back at her aunt, heading upstairs. Just as she remembered, Chicle's room was the first one the right, her's was the second on the left and lastly uncles's and aunt's. The house was quite big. Each room had it's own small bathroom. Uncle had his study downstairs and the rest of the house consisted of another bathroom, kitchen with dining room and quite large living area, all placed downstairs. Everything smelled like vanilla and lavender, probably from all the candles Lolly placed around as decor. And also flowers. It was understandable, since Lolly just opened a new flower shop here in a Kingdom.

Bonnie pushed the door to her bedroom, ending up in almost empty space. Only thing set up was a wardrobe, solid wooden bookshelf and her queen sized bed, which she was surprised by. "Oh, I almost forgot," Bonnie sighed, looking out of the french window to the balcony. She almost forgot about it. Memories from her childhood started to play out. Like she and M.." _oh snap out of it dummy_ ," Bonnie cursed to herself. She forbid herself to ever think about that person again, and here she was drowning in the past. She lightly slap her cheeks, just enough to give her boost of energy, when there was knock on door.

"Come in," Bonnie smiled opening doors for Peter.

The man was carefully carrying her luggage. "Here," he placed it in the middle of the room,"rest of your stuff arrived two weeks ago. I think Lolly put some in your closet and rest should be downstairs in storage room." With that, he close the wooden door behind him, leaving his niece to change. 

Bonnie opened the door to the bathroom, which was already decorated like the rest of the house, slipping into the shower. After a long flight from Washington to Canada and another extra hour in the car, Bonnbel really needed this. She stood under the hot running water bit longer then she intended to, daydreaming. It felt weird, almost surreal she's back, yet again, she was happy yo be. She was ready to start again, contact some of her old friends, find new ones, she was even happy to enter the school next week. She was curious about the difference between Washington and Kingdom. As far as she knew, Kingdom had good Hockey team and was one of the best rated schools in Canada. Like a nerd she was, weekend couldn't pass fast enough. 

Just as she was wrapping herself in a towel, Bonnie jumped from the sudden BANG. She peaking outside into her room, but it was empty.

"click" there was it again, this time it seemed much quieter. Girl peaked closer to the windows, but it wasn't until she slipped to her balcony, when she noticed him. "Finally, princess," redheaded boy laughed, holding a peace of small stone in his hand. He must have been throwing them into the window, to get her attention. He was dressed in striped long-sleeve shirt and black pans.

" _Typical of him,_ " Bonnie though, smiling back. "Nice to see you too, Peps!" 

"Are you gonna stand there in the towel, or you gonna let me it?" he grinned a little, pointing out the fact that Bonnie was nearly naked. She looked down, realizing it as well, feeling as her cheeks started to heat up. Even Peps used to be her best friend back in the day, they weren't kids anymore. Five years definitely made a difference in their appearance. 

"Just as second," Bonnie yelled, while rushing inside, holding onto her towel as her life depended on it. Just as she promised, she jogged downstairs, now dressed in comfy sweatpants and loosed pink shirt, with some nerdy print. 

"Peps," she almost ran outside, crushing her friend in a hug. "I barely recognized you. You were so much shorter then me, the last time I saw you," girl smiled, taking another close look at her friend. Patrick Butler, also known as Peps, was Bonnabels neighbor since her birth.

Even Patrick was year older, they always attended the same school, until Bonnie moved away. Peps, just as her, was a huge fanatic into science and biology, not to mention they both shared their love for same movies, books or games. Even through those four years apart, there wasn't a week where they wouldn't text each other. Peps kept her updated on a Kingdom and his research, while Bonnie talked about her school in Washington.

Even though for last few months, Peps seemed kind of distant, like he was hiding something. However, Bonnie promised herself to let it go for now and enjoy his company ones again. She could always grill him about it later. After all, Peps wasn't so great when it came to keeping secrets from her. 

"I like what you did with your hair," Bonnie looked over the boy's head, his dark red hair now mixed with white color. "I saw it on a picture you sent me, but now it looks even cooler."

"Thanks, Bon," boy smiled cheek to cheek, running hand though his hair. "What about you? Anything new happened I should know of. Secret tattoos, piercings?" Peps joked. Bonnie only shook her head, mostly in amusement and showed Peps inside. 

"Lolly, Patrick's here. Can he stay for lunch?" girl asked right after they entered the kitchen. 

"Hello, Miss Gumbold," Peps waved his hand in greeting. 

"Of course he can. After all, he helped us move it, when we first arrived. Lunch is least I can do for you." 

Bon only shared quick look with Patrick, reassuring herself that all of it was true. Peps wasn't usually the one for hard physical work. Bonnie remembered well as kids teased him for picking book over a game of football with other guys.

 

"Are uncle and Chicle not coming to eat with us?" Bonnie raised her head from the amazing looking plate. She loved when Lolly cooked. It was always something new, with explosions of flavors. Peps seemed to enjoy is as well, since he barely looked up from the meal, since it arrived. "Where is Chicle anyway? I haven't seen him since I arrived?"

"Oh, didn't Peter tell you?" Lolly cleaned her mouth with the napkin before continuing. "Chicle is now officially part of police forces. He only started yesterday. However I'm sure he will come home around dinner," Lolly offered her a reassuring smile.

Bon's cousin was just few years older then her. They were never really tight, but they looked out for each other. Most of the time, they hung around different gropes, but Chicle always made time to catch up with her. 

"And Peter just had a call from his office, so he needed to get there." Uncle Peter got great job offer from famous magazine, that had headquarters in close town, right next to Kingdom. It was barely thirty minute drive and Bonnie still remembered his grin when he first heard the offer.

 

The rest of the lunch passed quickly. Bonnie barely let out the word, since all the question were coming from aunt Lolly. Niece only shared apologizing smile with Peps, since Lolly seemed awfully interested in all the changes around the Kingdom.

"That," Patrick let out long breath,"that was intense!" he jested, waking with Bonnie upstairs. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. You know how she gets." Peps only nodded. He definitely remembered now.

"Wow, your room is so empty," redhead pointed out the obvious. "Where are all the books, nerd?"

"Chill out, I just arrived. Will you help me set thing up? Maybe you can tell me about the Kingdom high?"

Peps seemed to turn to stone. His eyes were focusing on nothing, his breath was stuck in his throat, and rest of his body hasn't make a slightest movement since the question was placed."Is everything ok?" Bon pinched into his side, worried.

"Oh, of course it is, why wouldn't it?" Peps smiled awkwardly. "It's really nice, I'm sure you'll love it."

Girl definitely did not believe everything was OK, but as far as she knew Peps, he probably just remembered he forgot to do something. He wouldn't keep anything important a secret from her, or would he? "Are there any people I should look out for?" Bonnie continued with the topic.

"Hmm," Peps took his sweet time to think,"not really. There are few rebels here and there, skipping classes or making fun of freshmen, but I'm sure they are harmless. After all, I'm senior now, no one messes with me, nether with my friends." He winked, devilishly. 

"Good," Bonnie relaxed. There was a second of silence between opening boxes, until Peps started.

"Some of my friends are coming to the Tree-trunks tomorrow. We usually hung around for lunch. You should join us. Jake and Fin are gonna be there. They are all bananas that you're coming back." 

" _Fin and Jake, huh,_ " Bonnie though to herself, she haven't heard from them in a while. Mostly they just texted each other on birthdays or during holidays. She was curious if they changed, just like Patrick. "Yeah sure. I will ask Lolly, but I'm certain she will agree. Who else is gonna be there?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure Jake's girlfriend, Penelope is coming. Then Fiona, Buba and maybe Phoebe," he stopped. "However, I'm not sure though, her dad is quite intense."

"Oh, I didn't know Jake had girlfriend." Bonnie stopped to think. Most of them were already seventeen, it was natural, but for some reason, the fact of heaving some like that gave Bonnie shivers. She best decided not to think of it. 

And so it was settled. For the rest of the afternoon, Peps stayed over, helping Bonnibel to set things in place, until most of her room was decorated. She had all her science papers pinned on the bulletin board, right above her desk. All her book were organized on the shelf by gender and her clothes were finally folded in the wardrobe, or hung in the closet. She also brought few pictures she'll ask Chicle to put on a wall, and also about her new pink chair, that was waiting to be put together.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnibel is finally meeting her friends on Sunday. Everything seems terrific, especially when she gets to start a school on Monday, but will everything seem so pink afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnibel is joining high school after summer break. {I don't really know America school system so sorry for any ridiculous information I might put out there :D}  
> If you didn't noticed from the last chapter- Peps is actually Peppermint Butler  
> -Penelope is Lady Rainicorn  
> -Phoebe is Flame Princess

8:00, Bonnie kept staring at the clock on her table. She wasn't known to be a morning person, but dream woke up and her mind wouldn't let her sleep since. "This is stupid!" girl murmured to herself, trying to think of something else. "Stupid dream," she left her room with surly grin reflection. Still in her pink, ice cream pajamas she walked downstairs. The house was still quiet, even everyone was pretty much awake. 

"Oh,good morning honey," Lolly noticed her dragging though the kitchen entrance. Her strawberry blonde hair were hiding most of her face. Her skin was pale, like someone suck out her soul. "I didn't expect you to be awake for another two hours." Bonnie offered her small, fragile smile, before falling down on one of the island stools. "Is everything OK? Was the bed uncomfortable?" she asked, trying to get Bonnie to talk.

"No, the bed is great. Really soft too," Bonnie noted. "I just had some bad dreams, that's all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No," Bonnie shot her a glare. "I would really like to forget it as soon as possible."

"Oh," Lolly probably already caught on what the dream might've been about and Bon was glad she didn't pushed the topic any further. "Would you like some breakfast? Chicle just left for work along with Peter, so it's just two of us."

Bonnie used to be big breakfast fan as child. Pancakes, waffles or simple oatmeal were her go to, but for last few years, she didn't enjoy them as much. "I think I'm just going to have some cereal," Bonnie dropped from the stool, dragging her lifeless body to the cupboard. 

Lolly sighed disapprovingly at girls breakfast pick, but decided not to comment on it. She knew how her niece could get grumpy around morning hours. After Bonnie filled up on some sugar, her mood seemed to approve. She even started small talk with her aunt, mostly catching up on past few weeks they've been apart. 

When her family decided to move back to Kingdom, Bonnie had to stay behind for another extra month or so, because she was offered special summer study in Washington. She got to work in a lab, use all the science equipment the organization had to offer. Less important , for Bonnie, was that she got to enjoy rest of her summer break somewhere warm. Kingdom's weather was usually chilly and only good summer weather was during July. Even now, in September, people started to dress with more layers. Or at least Bonnie did. 

 

Rest of the morning went as Bonnie wanted it. She finished her book, caught up on the last studies posted online and lastly, she finally made it out of pajamas into less comfortable blue jeans and warm strawberry sweatshirt with milkshake print. After all, she was getting ready to head out to Tree-Trunks and if milkshake wasn't fitting, then nothing was. 

 

**_"Are you ready, princess?"_ **

Text arrived just after Bonnie finished in bathroom.

_**"Yeah. Just heading outside."** _

She quickly typed back, before grabbing money, Lolly left her, and jogging downstairs. 

Peps stood in front of his red KIA Soul, his dad gave him a year ago. Bonnie didn't see it before, but had to admit, the style suited him. "Nervous?" boy smiled, his hair smarmed back and he was dressed in decent vest with matching pants. If Bonnie should describe Peps outfits with one word she would say formal.

Bonnie only shrugged. Of course she was nervous. Socializing wasn't her specialty. Back in Washington, her only good friends were part of Math and science club she attended. Most of the conversations were about science experiences, or new research.

"Don't worry. You already know Jake and Finn and rest of the group is pretty chill. If I can get along with them, I'm sure you will too." Butler reassured her, opening doors for her friend. "We'll be picking up Phoebe on a way, key," he informed before starting the engine."Her dad is crazy controlling. She will be probably sneaking though the windows or something." Bonnie giggled strapping her seat belt.

Just in the few minutes of quiet ride, car stopped in front of small, bungalow house. It seemed new, painted with red. "It shouldn't take long until.."

Bonnie's eyes followed the moving window and redheaded girl, carefully climbing though it. She kept close to the ground, holding backpack around one of her shoulders. She wore oversize brown denim jacket with white shirt underneath and boyfriend blue jeans.     

"Dude. Go,go! He might notice your car," girl ordered one she slipped into the back seat. 

"Nice to see you too Phoebe," Patrick smirked, slowly heading down the street. Once they got to safe distance, ginger finally strengthen up in her seat, trying to take a good look at Bonnie. Peps noticed the awkward silence. "So Bonnie, this is Phoebe Flames. She is Sophomore year with Fin. Phoebe this is Bonnibel Gumbold. You know, I told you about her."

 

"Oh yeah, right," Phoebe seemed to remember something."You are the girl Peps won't stop talking about. Or at least about your amazing, fantastic, magical science research," she said sarcastically. "No offence, but he gets really carried away when topic like that comes up."

"So, you like to talk about science and stuff?" Bonnie felt bit confused. Was she making fun of her, or was it just a friendly jesting?

"Oh glob no," Phoebe laughed,"I don't mind school. However, I have my limits." 

Peps peaked into the side, studying Bonnie,"Don't worry Bon. Even non of these guys are not living Einsteins, they can be pretty fun."

Phoebe snapped in the back seat, leaning to the front. "Oh, nah, no way! It what reality did I wake up today, that nerd get to say who is fun? And I'm definitely not just pretty fun, I'm extra awesome, kind of fun! You should be glad you got to meet cool kid like me." Girl glared at the driver, her eyes piercing boy as he exploded in laugh. 

"Ok, fine. Calm down "cool kid" and sit back. I don't want to explain your father why you flew out of the front window." Peps and Bon shared a glare, both still giggling over gingers dramatic speech.

Tree-trunks was just in the middle of the busiest street. All the other bigger shops were here too, since Kingdom didn't have it's own mall. Bakers, sport shops, small local grocery stores, few other diners and most importantly big bookstore, which was also a library. Peps mentioned it was renovated, filled with new books and comfortable sofas. He used to tease her over the texts and send her pictures from his shifts. He's been working there almost a year now, trying to save some money for university. It was a private school, in town next to Kingdom. Peps wouldn't shut up about their science programs.

"We're here!" Phoebe jumped out with excitement. "I am so hungry," she claimed, waiting for the rest to join her. They entered though the glass door into the diner. It was just as Bonnie remembered. Lot of plants, caramel, leather boots and of course, the big wooden counter, where you could see all the delicious pies, they were selling. Rest of the menu was written above it, on large black bored. 

"Hello Joyce!" the trinity said at once. Joyce Treetrunk was the original owner and founder of this restaurant. Everyone in the town came here for her famous pies and milkshakes. She was an older lady with short blond hair and lightly freckled face. 

"Oh, nice to see you again Phoebe, Patrick and.." Joyce looked over blonde, but it didn't take her long to recognize familiar strawberry hair. "Bonnibel? Is that you? I think I saw your aunt the other day, so it must me true. You came back. You grew into a fine young lady." Woman smiled. "It seemed like yesterday, when you used to run in here after school, racing with Marceline, who's gonna eat more pies." Bon's good mood suddenly died. She only heard echo of Joyce's laugh, disappearing into the background. She must have blanked out. 

"We're meeting Jake, Penelope and Fin here. Have you seen them?" Peps quickly interrupted, changing the subject. 

"They arrived five minutes ago. I think, they are sitting in the last booth. You know, your usual spot," lady pointed into the corner. Phoebe started walking towards the group, leaving Peps and Bonnie alone.

"Are you OK, princess?" Peter slowly smooth Bonnies back, waking her up from daydreaming. 

"Sorry, I just.." she paused. "I didn't think it would bring so much memories. But you don't have to worry, all that is the past. Right? It's time to keep moving on." Bonnie sent him a hopeful smile, catching up with Phoebe. Peter didn't move though. He sighed, running hand trough his hair and lastly he murmured,"If only. How will I ever tell her this?"

 

"Bonnibel,"Fin was first to announce. Boy jumped from his seat into surprising hug. Bonnie first didn't react, instead her eyes dropped to the smaller, blonde boy, wrapping his hands around her waist. His hair was now longer then he used to have, his shoulders were few inches wider, even his voice got little deeper. 

"It's good to see you too, Fin," she finally released smile and lightly squeezed him in return. He let go of her after, his sky eyes shining with excitement. Boy moved behind his cousin. It was Jakes turn to hug her, but this time it was much more gentle. "Hi, Jake," Bonnie murmured smoothing his back. Jake was always bigger and stronger then other kids, but now he looked much more muscular, more mature too. Bonnie studied his figure. He wore mustard, sport hoodie with logo of their school and brown jeans with pair of sneakers. His hair had honey color, but his short beard was almost orange. 

"It's good to have you back, princess," he remarked, taking seat next to unknown blonde girl, smiling at her enthusiastically. She wore long rainbow skirt  and white braided sweater with high color. Bonnie also noticed long, golden necklace with unicorn head, hanging at the bottom. She also had few braided bracelets, probably home-made. "This beautiful lady is my girlfriend, Penelope Rain. But we all call her Lady. Lady, this is my friend from primary school, Bonnibel Gumbald." 

"Nice to finally meet you, Bonnibel," Lady said,"I've heard a lot about you."

"You too," Bonnie awkwardly replied, scratching side of her arm. "And Bonnie is just fine." 

"Come on, you can have seat next to me," Fin smiled, showing her free space next to him. "You too Peps!"

On the other side sat Jake with Lady and of course Phoebe, already reading though the menu. "If you guys are done with introductions, can we oder now."

"Eh mm, rude," Lady, shot her a glare. "Sorry about her, Bonnie."

"That's OK, Lady. I'm hungry too."

"Meet too," Finn yelled. "Do you know what're gonna order? I want one of those Cheeseburgers and fries!"

"Dude, me too," Jake added, standing from the table. "I'm gonna place the orders, so what do you guys want?"

"Spaghetti duh," Phoebe said, turning her gaze back to menu. 

"I'll get my usual, egg sandwich with extra bacon," Peps smiled. "Did you decide?" he looked over to Bonnie, who was now studying the menu as it was a exam sheet. 

"I will try the spring rolls, thanks," she placed the sheets down, adding to the list. She always avoided them as a child , rather choosing something sweet.

Lady only said that she'll get the regular. Jake probably already knew and left right after repeating their orders for confirmation. 

"So how long have you two been together?" Bonnie started a small conversation, after Jake returned. 

"Since beginning of Sophomore year. We've met after Jake's hockey match, so we ditched the party after and went on a date."

"Oh, you play hockey Jake? I've heard Kingdom has really good team," Bonnie smiled, only receiving nod form the boy. 

Finn added too,"They are the best! Last year they ended up second in the Champion ship that schools are organizing. My brother is on the team as well and even made it as a captain. I didn't make it tough," he sighed. "But, that all right. I found my place in drama club. Students there are pretty cool and we have a lot of fun." 

"Cool," Bonnie nodded. "Are any of you guys in some school clubs?"

Lady shook her head, along with Peps. "I'm also in drama club along with Fiona and Buba. They usually come eat with us, but something came up and they passed. You will probably meet them in school." Rest of the lunch followed with small talks, mostly involving Bonnie. Girl had to tell them all about her past few years in Washington, how she had trouble fitting in and in return, they told her how they all met each other. Apparently, Phoebe moved here during her Freshman year from San Francisco and that she hates cold weather. On the other hand, Lady moved here from Japan, where her father used to live, but now they own a ranch at the edge of Kingdom. Finn talked about some games and movies, while Jake added something about their summer holidays. Peps kept mostly quiet and only said something when he was asked to. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Phoebe jumped out of car, peaking though the window. "It was nice meeting you princess," she added before waking to the entrance. It was after lunch, somewhere around two in the afternoon, when Peps and Bonnie were heading back home. 

"Did you have fun?" Patrick asked, pulling to the parking spot. 

"Yeah. Did you? You seem awfully quiet. Are you not glad I'm back," Bonnie obviously said is as a joke, but Peps shot her worried look.

"Of course I'm glad. I'd been waiting for you to come back since you left. You know that," he explained.

"I know. I didn't mean it. It was a joke Peps," girl smiled, stroking his back. "Do you want to come over and have some tea, or watch a movie?"

"Maybe later Bons. I'm gonna prepare for school. I don't want to forget anything on my first day. I will see you soon." 

Bonnie only nodded. Even she had her bag prepared since yesterday, it was probably good idea to check everything to be sure and avoid morning stress. "See you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later in the evening, when Peps finally announced he will be coming over. However, by the text, Bonnie's body shivered. 

" _ **We need to talk!**_ " the text screamed with bad news. 

Bonnie seated herself on a balcony, impatiently waiting her redheaded friend. The weather was still favorable, letting Bonnie comfortably sit on a floor with only thin blanket. Sooner then she expected, Peps walked into her room, taking seat next to her. 

"So," Bonnie curiously narrowed her eyes towards him. "Did something happened? Is it me? Did I do something?" Bonnie fired right away, hoping Peps wasn't planning to break up their friendship or something. At the moment it seemed like the scariest possibility. 

"Oh, no princess. That's not it. It has nothing to do with you. Or it does..I..I don't know."

"Glob. You are not gonna tell me that you are sick. Are you? Peps?" 

"NO!" Peps turned to her, his eyes locking with hers. Both of them seemed freaked by something. 

"Then what?" Bonnie didn't have nerves for this. "Lay it on me, Peps. You are my best friend, I won't get mad. I just need to kno...."

"Marceline is BACK!" he snapped. "She came back this spring and I didn't tell you, cause I know how much you've been hurt already." Bonnie froze, her gaze pierced right though the boy, searching for answers. "Are you OK? You're pale. Did you ever hear me? I'm sorry." 

"No,no, th..that must me some kind of mistake. Didn't you say that she went to some Military academy. You've must have mistaken her from someone else. That's not possible, no," girl stated, shaking her head and calming herself down. 

"I doubt it. She had Maths and Literature with Jake and Lady. And I'm pretty sure, they both said Marceline Abadeer, when mentioning her name."

"What?" Bonnie cried out. "How is she in my year. She's supposed to be same age as you."

"I guess, because of the transfer." Peps watched as his friend folded into small ball, hiding her head between her knees. 

"Did you talk to her? Did she say anything?" she peaked out after minute of silence. 

"We said "hello", but that's about it." he sighed. "She is.. different Bon."

"You mean like taller or..."

"No," he scratched his neck nervously,"like she is whole different person, Bon. Cold and distant.."he paused. "She doesn't talk to anyone. Skips school, pick fights. I've heard rumors. Some students say that the academy messed her up. On a first day, she came with arm cast, bruises around her neck and black eye. Even seniors jumped out of her way at the sight. I'm not even sure how she managed to pass last year with so many absences and constant sleeping during classes."

Two friends sat on a balcony, Bonnie keeping her head resting on her knees. Sun already seated behind horizon and Peps decided it was about time to take his leave. "Are you sure you going to be alright? I can stay little bit longer, if you wont to talk," he politely offered. Bonnie hugged her friend tightly and said her goodbyes, before returning to her room. 

"Get some sleep princess. It's your first day tomorrow after all," he tired to cheer her up on his way out. If he said it hour ago, Bonnie would've smiled and enjoy the excitement with her friend, but now all she could do was to nod and close the door. The room stayed filled with quiet and Bonnie didn't know what to do with herself. Cry, scream, panic, curse. All those seemed like frankly possibilities, but she felt exhausted. After quick show, she dropped to her pink pillows, wishing for swift drift to dreamland. If only.    

   


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school !  
> Meet Marceline !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that I'm doing some horrible mistakes during writing. So if something especially annoys you, let me know in a comment. Thanks!

Bonnibel was usually really chipper before school, considering it was morning and all. She wouldn't wait a a second, after her alarm announced the final minute of sleep. 

Peps already scheduled their departure on eight'o clock, exactly. Considering drive would take from ten to fifteen minutes, they should arrive at least fifteen minutes before the first period. He promised to show her around and encouraged her with the fact that she have same homeroom with Jake and Lady. The school wasn't  so big after all.

However, this particular morning wasn't going to be according to Bonnies calculations. She set her alarm to wake her up, forty-five minutes before departure, to give her enough time to prepare and have breakfast. She wasn't the type to storm through her closet and consider every option of her outfit, nether was she the type to play with make-up until perfection. All that seem to drift from her mind this particular morning. _"Maybe I should dress up a little this time. After all, it's my first day, I don't want to strike as some weirdo, who marched in, still in her pajamas."_ she murmured to herself. She's been standing over her closet for good twenty minutes, arguing with herself.

She woke up twenty minutes before her alarm clock, anxiety getting best of her. _"It's not a crime to want to look pretty,"_ she encouraged herself. It was definitely not, because Marceline. Suddenly, buzz from text woke her up from her ongoing argument. 

(Peps): _**"Stop overthinking Bonnibel!"**_   

 

(Bonnie): _**"What are you talking about? How do you even know I'm awake?"**_

 

(Peps): **_"I can see the light in your room princess :P"_**

(Peps:) _**"I know what you are doing! So stop it. Just wear the clothes you already prepared, and don't you dear to experiment with make-up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

 

(Bonnie): **_"Whatjhds...... You sound ridiculous"_**

(Bonnie): ** _"I'm going now...... see yo in a few Peps :) "_**

 

 _"Right once again Peps,"_ Bonnie murmured under her breath. " _No way I'm gonna stress over something like that,_ " she waved her hand over her closet and picked up cloths she prepared a day ago. Simple white blouse, stuck into her long waited jeans with denim jacket in case weather wouldn't turn out to be so great. She ran into the shower, before slipping everything on and heading to the kitchen. 

"Morning Bon!" Chicle was sitting at the table, quietly reading today's newspapers. "There are some toasts left. You can have them if you like," Chicle showed his eyes towards the kitchen counter. 

"Morning," Bonnie finally replayed and took the plate with her to sit with her cousin. Since she arrived, they haven't had much time to chat, cause of his daily shifts. "Are you leaving for work already?" Bonnie asked, before taking a bite.

"Nah, but I'm going to the city. Need some stuff from groceries," he explained, placing the papers down. "Why, do you need a drive or something?"

Bonnie shook her head,"Peps's driving me."

Chicle seem to study her for a second before changing the topic. "Since when are you not excited for school? I though you were like number one nerd," he pinched into her side, making her smiled at least for a second.

"I'm excited, it's just," she stopped to think. 

"Just what?"

"Ahhh, Marceline is back in town," she announced with misery in her voice. "And apparently she is in junior year with me."

Chicles eyes dropped on his poorly looking cousin, smoothing down her back. "That sucks kiddo. But don't worry." He straighten up in his seat, "if she gives you any trouble, or even a bad glare, I'm going after her," he said with somewhat deeper voice, reminding Bonnie of Batmen. "I'm the law now!" 

 

"Thanks, but I don't think it will be necessary. Patrick said she's not talking to anyone."

"That's good, right?" man implied, but without the answer. Bonnie only scratched back of her neck and sighed. "Or, not good? Do you want to talk to her?"

She shrugged her shoulders laying her head on the table. "When she left, I felt so lonely and abandoned, all I wanted was for her to come back, so we could tak and have fun like we used to. Soon, I realized that won't happen and we moved to Washington. I decided that hating her instead would be much easier. And it worked. I've almost forgotten her, but now. It's like I'm thirteen all over again." Bonnie felt exhausted. Her body ached, her stomach was filled with butterflies and all she wanted to do was to crawl back into her bed and hide from the world.

"Hey," Chicle said gently. "Don't let her get to you. You are inteligent, beautiful grown woman.....lady...girl," he paused. "That doesn't matter right now. If she ditched someone like you, she must be really coo-coo in the head. She is not worth all this dwelling, believe me. I had my share of exes I cried over."   

Bonnie finally lift her face up with somewhat of a smile peaking from the corner. "Thanks, Chicle. I won't to that. I promise," she gave him a soft hug, before picking up her backpack. "I need to get going. I don't want to be late."

"Oh right. First days are important," he smiled, waving her cousin for goodbye. "You got this Bon!" he yelled after her. 

" _I got this,_ " she murmured back, squeezing down her backpack stripes. 

To her surprise, weather was nice. It wasn't cold, nether too warm. She felt the light wind kiss her cheeks, giving her a boost of energy she needed. The sun was already up in it's full beauty and even some birds started to sing their morning solos. Her street was relatively peaceful. Car only passed though here during morning and evening when people were going to work or coming from it. All the houses seemed somewhat same. Two floors, small flower gardens in front and simple wooden porch. She was glad she could return to this place. Christmas around here was especially festive. People put on all the extravagant lights and decorations and Bonnie loved it. 

She walked to the next house, where Peps was just locking the door. "Morning," she said much more positively now, smiling at her friend. Peps eyes lightened, when he realized Bonnie wasn't wearing anything ridiculous and stayed with her style. 

Peps of course was no exception to this rule. He walked down the porch, wearing grey, long-sleeve shirt with square pattern, with black vest and matching pants. His hair was slicked back as usual and he was carrying leather shoulder bag. "Morning to you too, princess." 

Both students, entered the car, chatting. Bonnie was glad Peps avoided the Marceline topic and instead explained some of the school rules to her. Car stopped after five minutes in front of Phoebes house. She was late. 

"See ya ded," girl ran outside, pancake still hanging from her mouth. "Hi, guy. Sorry I'm late," she said, finishing the bite.

"No worries," Bonnie smiled back.

"Don't encourage her," Butler protested. "Or next time we will be waiting for an hour. Believe me." Phoebe rolled her eyes, ignoring the truthful comment. Bonnie was also informed, they will be picking up another boy named Buba, who live right down the street. Bonnie soon noticed tall, slim figure. Boy with light pink hair was annoyingly tapping his foot agents the path, looking around. He was dressed in long, white sweater with yellow shirt underneath and pair of blue jeans. He seemed to have similar style to Peps.

Phoebe rolled down her window, screaming,"Hop on, your highness!"

"What took you? Ah, was is her fault?" Buba pointed at ginger girl next to her, receiving quick nods. "Oh, sorry about my manners," he quickly apologized, showing his hand to the front seat. "We heaven't properly met yet. My name is Benjamin Prince, but everyone calls me Buba. And you must be Bonnie, right? I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet."

Did Peps really talk so much about her? she though before shaking his hand. "Likewise. Phoebe told me you are in a drama club, right?"

"Yeah, if you can call it that. We have like two preferences a year. Others then that we just fool around," Phoebe jumped in. "At least we get extra credit for club activity."

"Oh don't make it sound so bad. School lets us use the auditorium. Last year we did play for kids from primary school and one play for Christmas. However, this year I'm in charge, so I'll try to expand."

"Sound like you enjoy it," Bonnie smiled, watching the road. 

"Fiona and Phoebe just work on stage scenery but I and Fin like to play," he admitted. "Would you consider to join us?"

"Oh, no thanks. I think I will just stick to my science and book. But you can count me in for any plays. I would like to see you act." 

Buba giggled, while nodding at Bon through front mirror. The school finally emerged in front of them. The building itself was made of red brick and had big tower at the middle with large clock. At one side of campus was large building what Peps marked as Cafeteria. On the other were sport curts such as basketball curt,tennis curt, track which was defining small soccer field. Lastly, hockey stadium was right behind the school along with parking spots. Peps pulled into parking lot for students and all four of them jumped out. Bonnie kept scanning the area around her, memorizing the path inside. 

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to help Bonnie get her schedule. We'll catch up during lunch OK," Peps informed them, while Buba politely opened doors for the girls. 

"Fine with me. I would like to avoid any encounters with the principal or with his secretary. Woman gives me the shivers," Phoebe pointed out, heading to the other side of the hall. Most of the walls were painted with mustard color and others were white or light blue. Bonnie saw these colors on Jakes hoodie the other day. It was only fitting since schools mascot was a bulldog. 

"I will come with," Buba smiled, walking by Bonnies side from the right, while Peps stuck to her left. "I need to get papers for drama club registration anyway."

And so they walked down the hall which Bonnie noticed was Block A. Buba remarked it as block for literature and languages. They walked bit further onto second floor, where administration block was. "You there!" they suddenly heard shrill voice coming out the office. "You should be hurrying into your classes. Being late on a first day in unacceptable!" woman in dark flowery dress almost yell towards them. Bonnie took a step back, shivers running down her spine as she stared at the older lady. Her hair were mostly grey mashed with dyed orange color. 

"Sorry, we're just here for club administrations paper and for this girls schedule, she's new," Buba was first to approach, Bonnie soon following his lead. 

"Hello. I'm Bonnibel Gumbald," she took the courage to say. "Do you know where I could get mine schedule and maybe a map?"

"Mmmm, alright then," she shook her head and looked down to her computer. "I have everything right here," she took a bit of time to search through her papers, until she looked up again. "Your home-class is with Mr. Pigins, room C008. Don't be late," she pressed two papers towards the girl, before turning to Benjamin, who was impatiently waiting. 

 

Bonnie swiftly turned on her heels, turning back to Peps, when her eyes wondered back to the hall. For a second, tall, dark figure flashed though the crowd. Bonnie wondered if it was her, but decided to forget it. Peps looked back as well, searching the sport Bonnie was looking at, but when he noticed there was nothing, they continued to their homeroom. Even against her wishes, Bonnies mind kept wondering if Marceline will be there. Trio rounded the corner to Block C when room C008 was right in front of them. Teacher was already inside, chatting with other two students. 

"Mine, is just two doors to the left, I'll see you guys later," Peps excused himself, before Buba opened doors for Bonnie.

Blonde quickly scanned the room, keeping lookout for raven hair, but no one seemed the fit the description. However, Bonnie did noticed Lady sitting in the middle with another unknown blonde. She wore white snapback with bunny ears. It remained her of Fins bear beanie. She had white bomber jacket with blue shirt inside and blue jeans. Jake was hiding behind them, peacefully sleeping on desk. 

"I'm going to save you a seat next to me," Buba murmured. Walking to closest seats in front. 

Mr. Pigins sat on his table, checking his watch and slowly counting the students as their entered. The class was almost full. "Hello, my name is Bonnibel Gumbald," she spoke up, once he noticed her walking towards him. 

"Oh, yes. Principal told me we will be heaving new student. I've heard you had some exceptional greats in your previous school," Bonnie only nodded, letting him continue. "I see you know Mr. Prince already, I'm sure you won't be having hard time finding friends then."

Bonnie smiled and nodded again. "I used to live here few years ago. I know Patrick Butler, but he is in senior year. And Jake as well, they introduced me their friends, so yeah I don't think friends will be problem," her found herself rumbling.

"That's great. Those are good students, I advise you to stick with them," he smiled, scratching his back," uh, I'm glad I won't have to deal with another " _I don't need no friends_ " kinda student." Bonnie wondered if he was talking about Marceline, but rather then asking, she turned on her heels and headed to the front seat next to Buba. Bell rang soon after, shutting students quiet. Even Jake awoke from his slumber, straightening on his chair. 

Mr. Pigins stood up from his table and started with standard "Good morning students, I hope you had amazing summer." Then he continued with regular attendance. Names of unfamiliar faces stared to fly around the room, ongoing alphabetically. 

"Marceline Abadeer!" Pigins called out second time already, since first time no one called back. As some other students, Bonnie scooped around the room, noticing empty seat closely behind them. "Anyone knows, where Miss Abadeer might be," teacher sighed, like he expected it.

"Apparently not here," girl in purple dress said. She kept smirking in back row, while some of the boys started to laugh, like it was incredibly funny. Bonnie didn't find it amusing in slightest. "She is probably sleeping of her hangover," she added, before leaning into her seat. 

"Thank you Lisa," Pigins sighed.

 _"Marceline was drinking now?"_ was all that ran though Bonnies mind, forgetting about the teacher, getting closer to her name. Buba noticed her daydreaming expression and quickly pinched her into the side, before teacher could notice her not paying attention. She announced her attendance, resting her head agents her hands. Mr. Pigins continued with encouraging speech about the importance of education, then moved onto club activities and extra credits. Bonnie looked around the room once more, noticing not many people were paying attention. It probably came to her and Buba. Jake returned to his sleep, while Lady gently played wit his hair. The girl next to her, kept playing some kind of games on her phone, but teacher didn't seem to mind. 

He finished with addressing few of the most important school rules and stated school disapproval for bullying. With the end of class, students seemed come back to life. Buba and Bonnie walked outside of class, where the grope was waiting on them. 

"Hi everyone," Bonnie smiled, noticing the unknown blonde girl standing in front.

"Hi, I'm Fiona. Dude, I was so jealous when everyone told me they already met you," she smiled, scratching back of her head. "Sooo, how did you like your first class?"

"Not bad," Bonnie smiled back. "And it's good to meet you Fiona. It's nice to finally attach face to the name."

"Likewise."

"Mr. Pigins is great teacher," Jake added to the conversation. "He never gets too angry with us."

"Yeah, he seem like the type."

"Did you know he and Treetrunk got engaged during summer?" Lady noted, getting everyone attention. "They've been dating a long time now."

"What class do you guys have now?" Bonnie changed the topic, noticing they were still standing in place and lesson would start any minute.

"Oh, right," Buba was first to react. "Give me your schedule so we can compare." Bonnie headed them the peace of paper, letting everyone have good glance at it. "Let's see. You have German with me, great! Science also with me. Literature with Lady same as PE along with Fiona. Lastly Algebra II with Jake. Does any of you guys have Geography this year?" Buba raised his head, but received only negative nods. "Then you have that one alone. Same as your free periods," Buba announced the bad news. 

"At least you have lunch break with us, most of the days, except Thursday," Fiona cheered her up. Suddenly bell was ringing though the halls. "Damn, I have Literature. Coming guy?" she called towards Jake and Buba.

"We'll see you later," Jake quickly kissed Lady on a cheek, before chasing after others. 

"Let's go. Out literature is just next to the stairs," Lady guided Bonnie into the class, arriving second before teacher.

He was short, bulky man with baldness in his cinnamon hair. He moved slowly, reading though some notes scattered around his desk. "So, for those, who doesn't know me yet, my name is Clement Bun and I will be teaching you literature this year. I hope we will get on well," he giggled with husky voice, spitting all over his desk. 

"Glob," Bonnie murmured, leaning closer to Lady who seemed disgusted. "Is he always like this?"

Lady nodded,"I had English with him last year, he is a good teacher, you just have to get through his disturbing spitting and occasional blackouts."

"Oh man," Bonnie sighed, returning attention to her teacher, hopelessly lost in his own papers. Class carried on with snail speed. Bonnie desperately tried to keep her eyes opened, but Lady given up minutes ago. She picked up a magazine form her bag, lifting her eyes up only when something useful was being said. 

Next was German with Buba. Lady was nice enough to escort girl to her locker, where Bonnie could finally place her books, before continuing to her next class. "Are you sure, you will find it? I can always walk you."

"I got this Lady," Bonnie smiled hopefully. "Like you said, it in block A. I've already been there. I don't want you being late because of me," Bonnie assured blonde, before closing her locker and being on her way. She headed downstairs to A block, while Lady continued to Block D where her Psychology was. Apparently she didn't pick any language this year same as Jake. Bonnie slipped through crowds of students, taking a sharp turn as she walked down the stairs. She only saw black waves of hair, when her body smashed into someone, throwing them against side of the lockers. Bonnie's German book slipped from her hands as she bounced backwards, holding her balance. "Hey," she complained, trying to straighten up. She noticed scared hand reaching for her book. She looked up, loosing her gaze in dark eyes, which shined with deep orange color when light shined on them threw the window. Raven hair girl narrowed in front of her, her hand stretching closer to Bonnie. 

 _"Is she going to greet me or something,"_ Bonnie though, quickly looking down. Apparently, she wasn't. Instead she pushed Bonnies book to her hands, before walking past her, up the stairs. Knowing, Marceline was gone, Bonnie leaned against the locker, finally releasing her breath. "Hey, Bonnie," she heard someone calling after her. It was Buba, probably walking from his previous lesson. "Are you OK? I saw what happened. Was she mean or something?" 

"Nah, I bumped into her. She didn't say anything just stormed pass me," Bon murmured, continuing to her German class. 

"Oh, Peps told me you two used to be friends and what happened afterwards. Still, if it was someone else, she might have start a fight," Buba informed, taking a seat next to her. 

"Is she really like that now?" 

"I don't know how she acted before, but this is what I've head." He paused thinking. "I've talked to her once. The day she arrived. Secretary asked me to give her a tour around school. She kept mostly quiet and only asked about music class. She wasn't rude or anything, but still wholly intimidating." Bonnie nodded, now turning her focus to ongoing lesson. She wasn't the type to ignore the teacher, so she did her best to pay attention, even her wild running thoughts didn't make it any easier. 

Bonnie quickly became found of her German teacher. He was relaxed, yet inteligent man, with friendly voice. Bon learned that he lived in German for a few year, hence his perfect accent. His name was Pet Harold, even Buba said, students called him _Party Pat_. No one really knew why tho. Once lesson was wrapped up, Buba and Bonnie headed towards cafeteria. 

"Buba, Bonnie! Over here!" duo heard Fins voice calling from the distance. Phoebe, Fiona and Lady sat next to him behind large cafeteria table. Bonnie and Buba joined right after they received the lunch. Lasagna with extra veggies and salty pretzel, and juice. "Hi, Fin, Phoebe," Bonnie greeted younger students, sitting opposite of them. "How was your day?"

"Good, but I would like to go home now," Fin smirked. "How was yours? Did you meet, you know, Marceline," he said her name almost in whisper. 

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded with sniff. "But nothing happened. I just bumped into her and she walked away."

"For real," Peps appeared behind her crossing the bench with his lunch. "Damn, you OK?" 

"I just had Psychology with her," Lady also mentioned. "She seemed same as usual, sitting in a back row, listening to her music."

Bonnie only nodded to Peps intense glare, pinching into her lunch. Fin and Phoebe really seemed into the lasagna and went to ask for seconds, right after they finished. Buba on the other hand shared his pretzel with Fiona who seemed to be blushing a little. Lady excused Jake, blaming some hockey team meeting, they scheduled during lunch. 

The topic about Marceline faded.

"What class do you have next?" Peps asked, while Bonnie was sharing her number with other friends. 

"World Geography," she murmured, concentrating on saving Lady's number. 

"Fine, I have Spanish. I will walk you, it's close. I will see you guys after school, if you want a ride home," he murmured towards Buba and Phoebe. "So don't be late or else." He glared especially at Phoebe who only rolled her eyes again. 

 

Geography was just a few meters from cafeteria. Peps started to hurry towards Spanish class, leaving Bonnie on her own. Girl pushed the door in, finding herself in light blue room.

Most of the seats has been already taken, but teacher wasn't there. Bonnie eyes finally found free spot, few rows back. She hurried towards it, passing the familiar black waves of heir. Her head titled to the side, noticing it was, indeed, Marceline, sitting in a first row. She didn't have much time to overthink it, since classroom doors shut loudly, with tall woman closing on teachers desk. "Good day everyone," she spoke loudly and clearly. Bonnie hurried to the free desk and dropped down her backpack. "My name is Sabrina Snow and I will be teaching you World Geography this year. I'm aware most of you are here for the extra credit, but I assure you, passing this class won't be walk trough the park?" she remarked directly, sending shivers all around the room. Bonnie looked over at Marceline who was only now putting down her earphones. "I have zero tolerance for interrupting, so if for some reason I will be boring you, I advise you to play on your phone rather then interfere my lecture with your teenage chatter." 

She continued with few more rules and things she hated, before introducing them to the first topic of a year. Bonnie studied her features for a bit, before writing down the notes. Woman still quite young and had long, dyed white hair. She was dressed in long blue dress and wore big rounded glasses on her pointy nose. Bonnie must've admit that her speech was rather fascinating, even her gaze kept shifting to Marceline sitting few chairs across her. She as well kept attention to Miss Snows speech. her body completely relaxed in the wooden chair. 

Bonnie sighed to herself. _"I don't know what I was thinking would happened."_ With that single though, she returned her attention to her teacher. Class passed in a flesh and Bonnie noticed she loosed up a lot, even with Marcelines presence in the room. _"I guess the drama's over."_

  

 

  

 

   

     

 

 

 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:!! Marceline POV !!  
> Starting six weeks after summer break!  
> \-- Marcelines past mentioned

The snow was setting down on distant mountain tops and Marceline passionately watched day by day as grand opening of the season was drawing closer. Kingdom was town high up north. While for now, snow was appearing only on mountains, Marceline could already predict snowfalls in next week or so."I'm telling you Simon, the news lady is wrong," she sat next to him on a couch,watching the ridiculous forecast. "Sunny afternoons? Come on!"

"Oh so you are a professional forecaster now? To think I'm honored with you presence," he mocked.  
"Ha,ha," Marceline rolled her eyes in defend. "If you're so confident about this chick, " she pointed on a television,"let's make a bet." Simon raised his snow-white eyebrows, scratching his outgrowing beard.  
"You're on young lady," he shot his hand up front, waiting for Marceline to shake. "But if you loose, you will have to do mine and Bettys laundry for whole November and December."  
"And if I win," girl added," you will have to buy me pie from Tree-trucnks every week, till the end of this year," Marceline laughed devilishly, gripping his hand firmly.

  
Betty suddenly peaked from the kitchen," What's that? A bet?" she sighed. "I should've got on that with you. I would like some free pie." 

  
"Hey, little support here," Simon complained, watching as his own wife took Marcelines side.

  
"Come on honey, you just signed deal with girl who basically grew up in mountains. It's like signing deal with demon herself," she giggled, turning back to the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

  
Simon took his wooden, walking stick, standing up from the couch. This shoulder-length, grey hair fell down to his face. "Come on, demon girl," he tried to wipe them away. "Let's eat."  
"Oh is that my new nick name now?" she said, laughing. "I like it."

  
"Nope," Simon stressed the P. "You are still a goof."

  
Family sat down to the small kitchen table, serving freshly cooked mac and cheese. Simons favorite.

Betty, Marcelines aunt, started to serve the hot meal as Simon picked up topic to talk about. In Marcelines opinion, bad chose.  
"So, how's school?" Marcy groaned, sharing eye roll with Betty. "Oh come on goof, " he pointed his fork at her. "Education is important. How is Geography with my sister Sabrina? Is she giving you a trouble," he joked.

  
"Nah, dude," she shrugged. "Like I told you before, her class is cool, even Bonnie's eye-piercing me time to time."  
"Oh, has she tried to contact you, yet?" Betty joined the conversation. "Maybe she wants to be friends again."  
"Doubt it," Marcy shook her head. "I think she's only looking at me to try to quietly curse me or something."  
"That's not nice, Mary," Simon argued. "Bonnibel was always nice lady, from what I remember."  
"Yeah. Don't forget bossy, sassy and controlling. She basically drew me out of her life and now she acts like I abundant her," Marceline groaned childishly. She didn't want to talk about this. Her and Bonnie were done long time ago and Marceline made peace with that. "I think staying out of her way is the best I can do for her," she admitted out-loud.

    
"Your chose kiddo," Simon nodded in agreement. He and Marceline weren't exactly family, only linked by Betty who was her aunt. Since Marceline was never close to her father and her mother died when she was just a baby, she often found herself hanging with them. Simon and Betty got married when Marcy turned five. She still remembers their wedding, like she got the biggest peace of pie, danced till her feet gave up and sang with drunken married couple till the morning.

Betty worked as teacher in local pre-school and Simon used to be great archaeologist. However, just before Marceline turned fourteen, her father suddenly announced, they will be moving away. In matter of two days, she got her bags packed and set off to the airport. Her"used to be best-friend" Bonnie and her had bad argument few days before and weren't talking. When Marceline had to leave, she was angry. Mostly with her dad, for taking her from Simon, Betty and the mountains, but also with Bonnie, who was major reason why Marcy's dad decided to move. They set off for Florida, where ground was so narrow, Marcy could see from one side to the other. After year of her constant rebelling agents his wishes, he assigned her to military academy. As if he could control her.

Instead of becoming exceptional student, she met Keila. She was another snowboarding, surfing and skating fanatic, visiting her family. She just started her snowboarding career that season. Marceline knew she won't get another chance to meet someone amazing like her.

She gave it her all, to get kicked out of the academy and fool her father enough to give her free pass. Together, they set off towards adventure, starting with their first ever big competition, which went great. Keila knew people, and with just few quick phone calls, girls already had sponsors for next competition. Marcy spent another three years traveling around the world, snowboarding. Professionally this time. She and Keila had to transfer to many school and for some time they were home-schooled.

For Marceline it was dream come true. But every grand adventure has it's horrifying twist. For Marceline, it was last winter, during her last snowboarding trip in Alps.  
Next thing she new, she woke up in hospital, alone. Her dad offered her chance to come back, but Marcy turned down his proposal. Trapped in her own depression, bad news seemed to follow.

She received phone call from Betty about Simon. Apparently, he was hurt during his last expedition and locked to mental hospital. He was accused of being danger to himself, since he was obsessed with some artifact he wanted to find. Marcy took it as sign to return home. After quick agreement with Betty, Marceline traveled across half of the world, to come back to her home town. Her arm was still in a cast and she still had some other injuries from the snowboarding disaster, but being back with Betty and Simon quickly healed her, even scars remained. She tend to visit Simon every week and on weekends during rest of her school semester. During first month of summer, she barely went back home. Simon was kept in the hospital almost two months longer then he was supposed to, even Betty and Marcy clearly saw he was fine and never dangerous. That personality just runs in the family.

 

After diner, Marceline decided to give married couple some time alone, returning to her own place. If you could actually call it that. For the first few weeks back, Marcy slept on a coach in Betty's living room. However, Simon decided to giver her his study. It was small backyard cabin he used as office and storage. With ton of free time and two capable hands, Marceline redecorated. Wall were made of solid, dark wood, so there was no need for repainting. However, Marceline had to build whole new kitchen and buy basic equipment. Simon let her take his TV and old couch, which was also a bed. Other then tiny bathroom, that was it. 

Marcie entered through large window doors, waking across the kitchen to couch and crashed. She looked underneath the TV, scanning her wooden shelves. All her trophies and medals were placed all around, along with pictures of her snowboarding. On a wall next to her bed, she stored her boards. They had all kinds of colors and shapes for different kinds of sports. However, Marceline looked only at the bottom one. It was broke. Peaces from the top and bottom were missing and huge crack ran right thru the centre. "Marceline?" she heard Simon calling from the kitchen. "Why do you do this?"

"What?" she sat up, facing him. "What are you doing here anyway, judging me?"

"You know I wouldn't," he protested. "I brought you a bun cake Betty made," he explained, placing plate on the counter. 

"Ahhh, I am sorry dude," Marceline suddenly felt guilty. She messed around her hair and sighed. "I just had a bed dream this morning and couldn't stop thinking about it. It's like I want to feel guilty for what happened."

"You know your are not!" Simon stepped closer. "Marceline you couldn't stop the avalanche, you know that right? Nether you could predict it. What happened, happened to all of you."

"But I am only one alive," she snapped back, her voice raising. "Sorry," she calmed down again, controlling her breathing. "I know there is no one to blame. Maybe our uncontrollable adrenaline levels. But it just doesn't feel right, you know? Like I am only one who gets to enjoy another day snowboarding, laughing," her voice fated. "For some time I wanted to stop snowboarding all along, but that wouldn't be right," she grabbed her head, shaking in disagreement.

"That definitely wouldn't," he agreed. "So stop overthinking it. You have school tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, key," Simon sent her hopeful smile, before leaving. 

Marceline mod has improved after the conversation, even her body still felt exhausted. She wasn't use to emotional crises, but since last December, she seemed to be drowning in it. Her body fell down to leather coach, when sleep got the best of her. 

\----------------

The next day, Marceline woke up to much better day. Not only it was almost Friday, but sun was finally covered with dark clouds, releasing tufts of snow. Marceline raced to the window, watching as the grass started to fade under white blanket. "Yes," she giggled devilishly. Girl quickly showered and grabbed a toast for a road, before stepping outside. She wore long black hoodie and comfy dark jeans with boots. She covered her hair with hoodie before heading to her car. Simon watched her through garden window doors,taken back by the snow. Marceline sent him a goofy expression, slipping out her tongue, rocking her victory dance all the way to the red truck.

It used to be Simons, but after the mental hospital, his papers were taken permanently. Simons dog, Gunter was also running around the garden, freaking out by all the snowflakes. Before driving from the spot, she quickly typed the looser text,

Marceline: _ **"Can't wait for the pie, old man!!!!!!!!!"**_

Simon: **_":D, I kneel before the all mighty !! :D"_**

Simon: **"Drive safe goof"**

Marcy smiled at her phone, putting it aside and turning on her engine along with radio. The drive it self took around twenty minutes, when Marceline pulled into parking lot. Herds of students were already running around, hurrying to their first period. "I guess I'm late," Marcy smiled without much of a worry. "My first is Algebra, hah" she stepped outside, her good mood changing to intense glare. She had reputation to uphold after all.

She wan't trying to be rude, just scary. All the rumors helped her avoid any unwanted and unnecessary contact with students. She walked into the class, teacher only rolling eyes on her. She sent her goofy wave, encouraging another roll, before she moved to the back of the classroom. Math definitely wasn't among hers favorite subjects. So instead of actually listening, she pulled out her phone, sending another text. 

Marceline: " _ **How about sushi for diner??"**_

Simon: **_"Pay attention to your class MARCELINE!!_**

Marceline: ** _"But it's algebra!! You are no fun, I'm texting Betty :P"_**

Simon: **_"you should seriously find friends girrrrrl...also I need you to take Gunter for a walk today, I'm going for that job interview!"_**

Marceline: **_"Key dude..and I already heave friends, you and Betty!"_**

Simon: " ** _I mean someone your age!! But what ever goof, you do you! Now pay attention and be good girl"_**

Marceline: **_"What happened to you do you! ?:o"_**

Marcy knew Simon wouldn't reply anymore, so she put her phone away, listening to boring chatter of hormonal teenagers. When her phone buzzed again, Marcy though Simon finally came up with some witty comment, but she didn't recognize the number.

Unknown: " ** _Heey girl!!! I'm throwing party on Saturday, wanna come!"_**

Only once person came to Marcy's mind.

Marceline: **_"Nah, I think I will just stay home. Next time maybe?"_**

Unknown: **_"Promise??????????"_**

Marceline: **_"For sure, girl."_**

Unknown: **_":P"_**

She didn't know why she replied like that. Maybe Simon's words finally got to her, or maybe she was crazy. Marcy went with the second scenario. She could always excuse herself. However, she had to admit she sometimes missed company especially in school. For first semester, her mind was torturing her, because of Keila. But maybe, just maybe, she was ready to go out to the sun again.

The cruel double period of algebra finally passed and Marceline was glad she wasn't walking out with full grown beard. Music was coming up next and girl smiled to herself, not wasting time to wonder around the school. She was the first one to arrive as usual, unless you count the teacher, who barely left the room the whole day. 

"Marceline, early as usual," tall man smiled, scratching his long, red beard. He was in her thirties and one of two teachers, who actually liked Marceline. 

"Hello, Billy," Marcy greeted with peace sign,sitting into one of the chairs. She picked up close by ukulele and started to play. Billy listened closely and soon started to sing some silly lyrics, he made up on a spot. "Man, that was good," she giggled, but went back to her hardcore shelf, when other students entered the class. Marcy recognized them. It was Jake and his hockey buddy Prismo. Dude was damn good with piano and drums, while Jake could rock sick tunes with his viola or guitar. Not that she ever said that out loud. 

Billies classes were usually really loose. Students could choose the instrument and preform a song. He hated teaching theory, so he usually left it as their homework, saving time for actual music. 

"I think.. she won't like it," Marcy heard whispers coming from Jake and Prismo. Dude, with crazy pink hair, was staring at her intensely, but once they eyes locked, he turned away. So she looked at Billy hoping he would have some answers, but man was deep in some conversation with other students, who struggled with tuning instruments. "Dude," she heard them again, this time both were staring at her.

"OK, what's with the gazing weirdos?" Marceline stood up, taking few steps closer to them. Both boys froze, shooting her a surprised glare. "Hello?" she said once again, hoping she could get this sorted out and go back to her music.

"Ah, Jake and I..eh," he paused. "I mean we've been meeting to ask you for help."

Marceline raise her dark eyebrows,"with music?"

"Yeah," Jake carefully answered. 

 ** _"_** _What was with the cowardly voice, sheesh,"_ Marcy though. "Fine, I'm interested, shoot!"

"Oh, right! I've came up with this melody, I can't get it out of my head, but I'm no good with lyrics. I've heard your songs, in previous classes, and maybe you could help me out?" Prismo finally spit out, his voice dropping on tune when closing onto the final question. 

Marceline though for a second. "Are you asking me to make lyrics for your song?" she didn't mean for it to come so harsh, but apparently speaking with annoyed voice so long was taking it's price.

Prismo only shyly nodded, scratching back of his long neck. "But you don't have to. I just like the melody and though.."

"Sure, can you play it from me?" Prismo shut up in shock for a second, but soon nodded, setting up drum equipment in the small recording studio. The bell already ended the lesson, but nether, Marceline or boys, seemed to mind. It was their lunch period after all.  

Prismo seated himself behind drums, while Jake and Marceline listened to the beat. It started slowly, but soon Prismo was smashing into the drum kit and Marceline couldn't help but tap her foot into catchy melody. It left her smiling, even after Prismo left the recording room to join them and hear the verdict. "So," he tilted his head.

"Dude. That's RED!" Marceline announced. "If I can get that on record, I'm sure lyrics won't be a problem!" her day couldn't get any better. First, free pie, snowfall and now this.

"For real," Prismo asked, reassuring himself in case Marceline was just making fun of him. 

"Definitely. The beat is sick," she nodded once more. 

"Great, we can do the record tomorrow during music. Sound good?" he smiled cheek to cheek, agreeing with raven haired girl. 

The bell rang for second time now and students realized they missed their time to eat. 

Hungry as she was, Marcy dragged herself into her next class, Science. 

Teacher only started with attendance, but payed no attention to Marceline, who was now joining her science partner in back of the class.   

 

"Hi, Fiona," she murmured, dropping to her stool. 

"Hello," blonde, enthusiastically replayed, taking a spin on her chair. 

"Shees," Marcy exhaled, "Where do you take the energy?" to Marcy, Fiona didn't seem to have turn off button. She could be funny though. Marceline was glad, she didn't have to pared up with some nerd, who followed teachers instructions. 

 

"Class, If you wouldn't mind paying attention for another few minutes, so I can explain the assignment," teacher looked especially over two girls in a back, who were making most of the noise. "I advise you to listen carefully. Some of these chemicals can be dangerous, so for your own safety, better take notes." 

Two girls in a back only shared annoyed look and tried to pay attention to at least something teacher was explaining. "I've heard some of this stuff can be used for fireworks," Fiona looked over the chemicals, studying their colors. " I wounder how?" she bit her tongue.

Marceline grinned, taking chemicals from her, "I know how," was all she needed to say before the great disaster.   

 


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First conversation after years, finally here  
> Bonnie POV

Bonnie flipped though another page, hearing Peps coming from storage room. She's been sitting in one position for almost two hour, patiently waiting for text message.

The school fire alarm really freaked her out and still, there were no news on what actually happened. All students were sent home after fourth period. No one really complied, Bonnie, Peps and Buba being only exceptions. Bonnie had science with Buba, while Peps was in middle of his English class, when teachers escorted them outside. Since it was too early to go home, Peps took them to his work, where Bonnie use to spend her free hours anyway. She got to read any book she desired and catch up with all the homework. If it got too crowded, she could always go study home, but not today. No one except them was inside. It was probably due to freaking snow storm, slowly closing up the city. The bookstore was nice and warm and Bonnie didn't feel like moving all today.

"Fin texted me," Peps finally spoke up, getting attention from both bookworms. "He said he got home safe with Jake and Lady. Apparently, Phoebe left after first period, cause of some serious headaches."

"Does he know, why the fire alarm?" Peps only shook his head, taking seat next to Bonnie on a couch.

"Probably another accident in science class," Buba added, mentioning few times it happened. Suddenly another text beeped. This time on Buba's phone.

"Who's it from!" Bonnie and Peps asked simultaneously.

"Fiona," Buba read the text, over and over, scratching his hair nervously. "She says "hi" and apologizes for shortening out education hours."

"It was her!" Patrick's eyes widen. "Should have expected as much."

"Is she okay?"

"I guess. She said, she just left school. Principal obviously didn't let her go without a speech," Buba smiled, knowing Fiona has already went though it couple of times. "She's heading for Tree-trunks. You guys wanna hang. I'm definitely going," Buba finally looked up from his phone, another messages from Fiona still buzzing.

"Ah, I'm in work," Peps pointed on his outfit, raising his brows.

"I, on the other hand, want to know what happened," Bonnie stood up from her seat, smoothing down her clothes.

"Hey, are you leaving me?" Peps moaned as a child.

"Your shift ends soon anyway. I will bring you milkshake. Just text me when you close up," After his quick nod, Bonnie and Buba left the bookstore and traveled across the street, where the diner was.  
Fiona wasn't present when duo arrived. So, instead of awkwardly standing around, Buba ordered milkshakes for both of them. They sipped in silence, watching the road from school. No one seem to pass through, except old red truck. Fiona suddenly jumped out, fishy grin drawn on her face. She was saying something to the driver, until they shot down the engine.  
"Marceline," Buba gasped. "What the heck?" Both students followed suspicious couple, as they entered.

"Fiona, Marcy!" Treetrunks screamed from behind the counter, expecting their orders.  
Raven haired girl was only looking over Fiona, who was vigorously reading her items on the blackboard.

Marceline face-palmed as blonde would't shut up, even she told her for fourth time, she wants black coffee. Buba found the whole situation amusing. You don't really see two opposite forces meet in casual day. This Thursday must have been special.

  
Bonnie on the other hand just watched, trying to keep her jaw without dropping onto floor.  
At last, Marceline finally received her order, while Fiona curiously sniffed the black liquid. "Gross," she remarked, ordering hot coco instead.  
"Dude, you should chill out on sugar," Marceline pointed out, taking sharp turn on her heels. She raised her hand up high, gesturing Shaka sign before leaving.  
"Thanks for ride Marceline," Fiona quickly yelled after her, before doors could shut completely.

Duo of friends followed Marceline's truck, till it turned to different street. "Oh. Hi you two. I see you made it before me," Fiona walked over, holding her hot coco.

Buba along with Bonnie turned their dumbfounded expression to enthusiastic blonde. "So," Buba tired to pinch in the topic, but his brain couldn't process the picture of them. "What was with that hot date with Marceline?" he smirked, lightly embarrassing Fiona, but by all means she wasn't the only one hiding the blush.

"What?" she said, waving her hand around. "Pff, don't be silly. Marceline just offered me a drive, so I wouldn't get cough in that snow storm."

"That isn't any less strangle," Bonnie finally managed to mumble.  
"How come she even talks to you? I know you are her lab partner, but still doesn't seem like Marceline to be offering rides." Buba added.

Fiona only shrugged, taking another long sip, "She's been speaking to lot of people for last couple of weeks. I mean, she's been texting some people non-stop during science. But I guess today, she was in especially good mood."  
"All I saw was her bored glare as she entered," Buba mentioned. "Or am I blind," he turned to Bonnie who only nodded in agreement.

"You guys need to chill out," Fiona smiled, "I know you two have history, but I hope you don't mind, if I hang out with Marceline."

"Of course not dummy," Bonnie offered her honest smile. "All that drama is gone now. We're just two students in high school. It's not like I have some vendetta." Bonnie was glad, she could say it now with so much confidence. Even first week was tough for her to get use to Marceline. Slowly, she excepted it and took her as any other student. With all the rumors running around, she stopped seeing her as girl she used to know, long time ago.

"So, what's with that fire alarm today?" Buba quickly jumped to the topic, they originally came to discuss.

"Oh, teacher gave us some chemicals and I know Fins brother, Fern, mentioning making fireworks," she shrugged, rumbling.

"So you just had to go and try if it worked?" Bonnie sighed, horrified.  
"And you ended up setting yourself on fire," Buba finished for her.

"Guys," Fiona tried to interrupt them, but duo just continued firing.

"You should be glad you got out unharmed," Bonnie noted. "That was really childish thing to do."  
"Or worse, you might've sat Marceline on fire. Glob, then she would definitely offer you a ride...to graveyard."

"Guys!" Fiona raised her voice, to stop their dramatic speech. "Here check it out!" Fiona picked up her phone, showing couple a picture. It was form the class. Not a thing seemed to be burning, only small sparks of fireworks, over their desk.

"Hey! This is not bad at all," Buba smiled, observing beautiful colors. Bonnie on the other hand noticed certain raven haired girl, standing close by the desk, taking picture as well, while everyone else seemed to be running outside.

"Dude, I was trying to tell you. If it was completely on me, we would all be dead by now," Fiona awkwardly smiled, continuing. "But Marceline helped me out. I kinda feel bad though," she nervously scratched her cheek.

"What? Did principal give you two his usual hour long speech," Buba pinched into her.

  
"Nope," she shook her head. "He let me go after five minutes. Apparently Marceline took the heat."

" _Why would she do that?"_ Bonnie wanted to ask, but got interrupted by Buba.

"Geez, maybe Marceline has a soft spot for you after all!" he smirked, taking a long sip from the straw. Fiona only laughed awkwardly. 

Bonnies phone seemed to save her from further discussion. It was Peps, who just finished his shift and was ready to go home. Girl excused herself, leaving the diner. Couple remained at the table for another few minutes, Buba still teasing his blonde friend.

\--------------------------

Alarm announced start of Friday. Bonnie was in no state what so ever, to get up. After yesterday evening, she spent rest of the night reading friends text messages. Most of them were about yesterday fire alarm.

 

Shaming as it was, Bonnie curiously watched if Marceline's name would pop up on her screen. It didn't. Apparently Fiona didn't mentioned her, probably trying to avoid further teasing. 

 

After a lot of sighing and bit of cursing in German, Bonnie was finally downstairs. 

As usual, Peps gave her a ride to school, where she waited through her first free period. She decided to read on some materials for Geography lesson. Miss Snow was tough nut to crack and staying on her good side would only help. She walked across, school library, searching the shelves. 

" _On, verdammt_ " she murmured, jumping one more time to reach the book. " _What dimwit put it there._ " She took a good look around, searching for something to help her. There was nothing, unless she planned on dragging one of the couches across. She was about to jump again, when growing noises from boots came to her ally. " _Maybe I could ask for help?_ " Bonnie turned around with somewhat of simile, hoping to win the person over.

 _"Or maybe not,"_ her lips went back to normal, as Marceline was the one looking around the bookshelves. She was tapping one finger against her lips, second hand stuck in denim overall. Her long black hair were in high ponytail. Suddenly, she moved closer to Bonnie, reaching one of the top books. Bonnie couldn't see what it was about, since she felt Marceline staring at her. Girl studied her before looking back to the top. She reached one more time, grabbing book with dark blue cover. 

 

"Hey!  I was gonna get that one!" Bonnie groaned, crossing her arms. Glob, would Marceline be really this childish?

 

"I know," she said, her voice emotionless. "You couldn't reach it, right?" Marcy offered her the book. Girl watched her for a while, waiting for the catch, but Marceline only shifted in place, her eyes still stuck on blonde.   

"Thanks," she said almost in whisper, taking book with both of her hands. She wondered if conversation would be appropriate now, but when she finally decided, Marceline was no where to be seen. 

Bell rang few minutes after and Bonnie made her way to Geography class.  

 

When she arrived, Marceline was already there, standing next to the teacher. Once she took first step inside, their eyes immediately landed on her and went back to normal in matter of seconds. Bonnie watched both woman talk, even she couldn't hear a word. It seemed like their begun to argue, but Miss Snow was definitely more dominant. 

"Seems like Marceline is in trouble," Bonnie heard whispers behind her. Two boys where sat closely to each other, giggling. "Did you heard about that party in Nightosphere?" first boy whispered again. "Huge house party housed by some university students. Apparently, Marceline was there as well, wasted," he mentioned. 

"Who told you?"

"Lisa, duh! She also told me she saw her making out with some university chick," boy wanted to continue, but teacher finally started her lesson, making every student shut up. Bonnie suddenly felt strange pinch in her chest, but couldn't quite place it. Her head felt clouded by rumors and whispers, but everything she saw in last few days were going against it.

"Here are the assignments for next month. I would like you to pair up and every couple will have one topic. So I advise you to do it quick, first comes first takes," teacher spoke up, after writing something on a blackboard. Bonnie quickly looked around the room, only now realizing, she knew no one. Even Marceline has seemed to find a parter and she already headed to back row. Bonnie looked back to where she might be going, but saw no free place. Pink haired boy was giving her somewhat of a smile, but he already had another girl next to him. 

She was about to look back to the front, but Marceline was standing right next to her desk, waiting for girl to notice her. "Ah, do you need something?" Bonnie murmured, looking back at her.

"Teacher wants us to pair up, so can I sit?" she pointed at empty chair. Bonnie was quiet, in shock mostly, and only nodded, turning her eyes from Marceline. The pinch she felt before now felt as punch. "Is there a topic you prefer?" Marceline spoke again, her voice soft as Bonnie remembered it from five years ago. 

"Earth's Spheres?" she noted, waiting for Marceline to disagree. It was one the hardest assignment no one would volunteer for, but Bonnie found it the most interesting. However, Marceline only nodded and walked over to the teacher, to claim the topic.  

"You don't mind? I expected you to ague," Bonnie admitted, once Marceline sat next to her.

"I know better then to ague with you, PB." Bonnie shivered at her old nickname.

Marceline was right, after all their last argument stripped them of their friendship. 


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona/ Marceline  
> -story from the past

October was just at it's edge. High season would start this weekend already and Marceline could practically smell tourists boarding their planes. The hotels were filling with reservations and snow on ski track's finally been taken care of. Marceline was tempted more then once to climb it, since weekend seemed so far ahead.

It was Tuesday and Marceline arrived to her final class, PE. As always, she was late. Buff lady, which was also her teacher, gave her a dirty look, showing her to start stretching with others. Marceline noticed Fiona, Penelope and PB between many other gropes of girls. Fiona spotted her as first, waiving her to come over, but Marcy only shrugged and as politely as she could, shook her head. She stood into the corner, keeping big enough distance from everyone. Other girls as Lisa, Melissa and Brekkie were giggling in the middle, gossiping.

"All right ladies, let's make teams. We're playing volleyball," teacher finally spoke up, noticing no one was actually warming up. "Captains," she looked over them, "Penelope and Marceline."

" _Shoot!"_ Marceline cursed to herself. She didn't remember most of the girls names. Penelope seemed already in her game mood, picking Bonnie as first. _"Of course. Now let's see, who do I actually know here."_

She didn't need to look around too much, since Fiona was jumping few miters high, raising her hand. Marceline got an idea."Fine, Fiona," she pointed at blonde, jumping to her side, from excitement. 

"Traitor," Penelope murmured, picking another player. 

"Hey! Help me out," Marceline pinched into Fiona, murmuring. "I don't know anyone."

"Oh, pick Lisa, she has strong spike," Fiona looked over remaining girls. And so the team building continued, until last girl was placed into one team. Game started with Marceline serving the first spike. She threw the ball, walking few steps forward before jumping into the air and hitting the ball with as much force as her arm allowed her. The ball few just few centimeters above net, slamming onto the floor. Some girls barely registered it and Penelope was already pissed. Marceline noticed long time before that girl hated to loose. Till today, they were mostly just running and doing gymnastic, but finally teacher allowed them to have this friendly match. 

Marceline smirked, serving another just as good hit. Fiona seemed captured by raven haired girl, she barely took eyes from her. Nether did Bonnibel. Marceline was confidant she could win few more pints, but instead she served much lighter spike, allowing Penelopes team to catch it and play back. Ball went back and forth. Marceline was now under the net, PB on the other side. The ball flew into the air right into Fiona who passed it to Marceline who then passed it to Lisa. They scored the point. 

Amused by the game, Marceline shot smirk to Penelope, who was barely keeping her nerves together. She murmured something to Bonnie, waiting for next ball. Just as predicted, Penelope caught it, passing to Bonnie. "Bluf," Marceline murmured before jumping, blocking the poor attempt from Bonnie. However, the opposite team didn't seem to give up. They caught the ball inches form the ground, passing back to Bonnie who was now in hitter positing, jumping for spike. At the same time, Marceline jumped to block again, this time little bit higher then she wanted. She blocked the ball with her head, getting the point anyway. But right after, she dropped to her knees, pressing down her nose. Small drops of blood appeared on her shirt. 

Other girls stood in horror, mostly waiting for Marceline to explode in anger and probably kill Bonnibel right on a spot. "Damn PBs, when did you get so strong?" she murmured, looking back up. Pb was terrified, at the edge of crying. However after seeing Marceline grin, tension loosed up. 

"That's it for today, everyone go change. Marceline can you stand up?" Girls were dismissed from the class, Penelope, PB and Fiona were only one staying behind with Marceline. Fiona offered her a hand, but Marceline only waived hers around, standing up by herself. 

"I'm so sorry," Bonnie took a step closer, looking over Marceline's face. The nose seemed to stop bleeding. "I can help you clean it up, if you.." she said precariously.

"No worries, it's not a first nosebleed I delt with," Marceline remarked, walking to the dressing room. Everyone was long gone when she left the school gym. 

Well, almost everyone.

"Sup, nerd," Marceline walked over to her car.

"Hey Marceline, what took you?" Fiona questioned, but Marceline only shrugged. 

"You waiting for someone?"

"Actually," she scratched her neck nervously. "I was meaning to ask you, if you want to hang out."

Marceline stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" she said, not trying to sound annoyed. 

"Yeah, like play music or go for food," Fiona murmured. "You know, the things friends do. But if you don't want to, it' cool."

"Nah, we can hang out. I would actually appreciate your thoughts on something," Marceline waived her hand around. "Are you cool to go now?"

Fiona only nodded, huge smile appearing on her lips. During the ride, Fiona mostly asked about the music, which Marcy was glad to talk about. 

"We're here,"girl parked in front of small bungalow. "Come on, this way." Marceline led them though garden until they reached her small apartment. 

"Dude, you have your own unit," Fionas eyes widen, checking every detail. "How come you don't live with your parents?"

"I haven't seen my dad since January. We don't get on well, so I stay with my aunt Betty and her husband Simon," Marceline was relieved, that this answer satisfied Fiona enough and she dropped the topic. "There's not much to it, so make yourself at home."

"Cool," Fiona murmured taking a step in. In meanwhile, Marceline pull out few glasses, offering her guest something to drink. "What the heck!" Fiona suddenly yelled in front of the TV. "Where did you get all these medals!"

Obviously, she didn't have time to hide them. "It's a long story. Can we go back to the music?"

"I though you were in some Military high school. Your boards are so cool!" girls stated, running from one wall to another. 

"Music!" Marceline stressed. "So you said you can play keyboard, right?" Fiona nodded. Marceline opened few dowers, and storage places, setting up the instrument. "Jake might've told you already, but I'm helping his friend Prismo with song. He has a good start, but there is still horde of work to be done," Marceline rumbled, taking a seat behind the keyboard. "I'm gonna play you something, but you it's not done yet.," Marceline remarked.

After short nod from blonde, Marceline begun to play. Her fingers slowly pressed the keys, her touch gentle even as she started to speed up into the rhythm. Fiona sat on her couch, slowly listening to pleasing tones, until the song was finished.  
"Dude," she spoke first. "That's so good. Was that your idea?"

"Prismo came up with the main melody, so I guess it was his. I only kina played with it and hoped for the best," Marceline mentioned, sitting onto ground, next to the couch.

"Well, I liked it. Did you start writing lyric?"

"Kinda, but their though!" Marceline groaned. "Till now, I was always doing something exciting, something new. However, now when I'm back, nothing inspiring comes to mind."

"Huh," Fiona stood up proceeding to Marceline's kitchen counter. It was messy, covered in sheets of music. "Are these it?"

"Nope," Marceline stressed the p, quickly adding. "Don't touch those. Those are private."

"Key," Fiona murmured, disappointed. "Did you use to play back, when you lived here?"

"Sometimes. But usually for family and friends only."

"So, did you also play for Bonnie?"

"I don't like where you're going with this."

"Come on," Fiona moaned, sitting next to Marceline. "What happened between you two? Bonnie only told me that you left and never texted or called back. They say you were in some Military school or something."

"It's a long story," Marceline shrugged. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Will you tell me the story then?"

"What? No. I'm just hungry," Marceline laughed, walking to her kitchen. "Here have some ice-cream," she treated her guest, hoping to drop the conversation.

Nope, didn't happened. "Come on dude, tell me." At this point, Marceline had only two options. First, to kick Fiona out and eat both of the ice-creams. The second wasn't as pleasant, but Marceline rolled with it.

"Fine," she groaned, taking herself a while back in her memories.

 

\----- 

_It all started at the start of February. Kingdom was at it's prime. Weather was nether too cold, nether warm. The streets were all dressed in white, it was mesmerizing. It was one of my best winters here._

_It was Saturday, earlier in the morning and I was already walking down the street with snowboard in one hand and boots in another. I stopped at Bonnie's, wondering what she was up to. I climbed to her balcony, just trying to avoid any unnecessary meetings with her family. They were always so chatty, it was hard to get out of there. At that hour I would expect her to be still asleep, but this particular morning, Bonnie was up, sitting at her desk. Studying, what else!_

_I remember her grinning as I knocked on the window, waiting to be let in. "Come on your ding-dong!" I recall her saying. "Are you going back to the resort?" Back then, I sensed trace of sadness._

_I nodded asking her what she was up to. "Catching up on some further studies for my assignments," she informed me. "Maybe you could stay here with me? It would only help, since your grades dropped during the winter. What would your dad say?"_

_"I don't care about that," I groaned. "He won't even notice as along as I pass the classes."_

_It was true, unless someone would shove my school scores right in front of his eyes, he wouldn't even remember I was still in school. "Common Marcy," Bonnie said quietly, reaching for my hands. She was probably trying to connect with me so I would understand better. "You might get hurt again, maybe even worse this time. And I miss you. We haven't hanged out in almost a week."_

_"Come on!" I tried to cheer her up. "Nothings gonna happened. And how about you come to the resort after you finish studying and we can hang out then, huh?" My offer seemed to work and with one last look at the blonde I was on my way. The ski track was packed that day, it was weekend after all. However, I had my ways of skipping annoying lines. I had friends everywhere and I would get tea or hot meal whenever I pleased. The terrain park was mostly empty though._

_So that's where I was most of the day. I knew some of the teenagers and adults, riding there and we were basically looking out for each other. Later in the afternoon, Bonnie texted me that she was almost there._

_I was staring my run down and was almost at the bottom of a hill. My last, biggest jump was in front of me. I speeded up for a back flip. It was a new trick I mastered that winter. However, midway through the air, I noticed a figure. Some fool was standing right in my way, taking a photo of scenery. Of course, I tried to avoid falling onto him, wiggling my body to shift direction. I lost my balance and ended crashing down. Apparently, I kept sliding down, but my body wasn't moving._

_Day after, I woke up in the hospital.  Everything hurt, I was connected to buch of machines which made the most annoying sounds._

_I remember seeing Bonnie first. She lay on couch, her hair were covering most of her face and she was drooping onto a couch. Then my dad walked in. He was on a phone, taking to a client. He wouldn't even notice I was awake, if I didn't cough._

_It woke Bonnie up, but soon doctors entered my room and nurses took her outside and they started to explain everything to me. My dad stayed for a while after, giving me his annual speech about me endangering myself. However, when his phone rang again, he walked outside, letting Bonnie in._

_That's when the real drama begun. She came in, small tiers in her eyes as she jumped onto my bed, hugging me. Trust me, it hurt like hell, but I let her._

_"It's OK," I murmured into her. "Doctors say I will be fine and back at my feet again."_

_"OK?" she pushed back, getting a good look at me. "You have three broken ribs and you were almost in coma Marceline." I could basically hear her anger building up, but I ignored it. "You should've stayed with me and study."_

_"Oh, come on PB," I tried to move even if only a little. "I'm though kid. All this gonna recover soon. Maybe I will still catch a few rides at the end of the season." Apparently I borke a nerve._

_Bonnie jumped down form the bed, staring at me intensely. "No, way," she basically shouted. "After all this, you still want to get back out there? No way! I'm not letting you do this Marcy!"_

_"Like hell you don't," obviously, I got angry too. If I wanted to listen to things I can't do, I would just ask my dad. "Sorry to break it to you, but you got no say in this, princess!"_

_She crossed her hands and walked across the room like she was about to detonate. "I'm not gonna just stand by and watch like you're gonna kill yourself."_

_"But this is me, PBs," I calmed down a little, pointing at my damaged body. "Take it or leave it."_

_Imminently she started to cry. "I can't see you get hurt again. I can't be here when that happens!" After that, she stormed out. I was in a hospital for a few more days, but she never visited, or called. I figured she decided to cut me out. I wanted to apologize, hell I even wore a song about apologizing, but after long, lonely hours in hospital, where all I could do was think, I concluded it was better to leave her alone. Even if that meant, she would hate me. When my dad announced we'll be moving, I though of saying goodbye. However, when he said we're leaving because Bonnie told him about my bad grades, I was pissed again._

_I didn't know how to really blame. Me, my dad or her. However, after time, things got better for me. I got kicked out of Military academy, met amazing people which traveled world with me. Everything seemed right once again._

\-----

 

Marceline looked up to the ceiling, taking memories bit further then she expected. 

"So why come back?" she cringed as Fiona asked.

"That's another long story," she sighed.

"You don't have to share if you don't want to, but I'm here for you, if you need someone to listen," Fiona stood up from her seat, her ice-cream cup empty. "So, you and Bonnie," she stopped to think. "You don't hate her anything, right?"

"What? Of course not," Marceline shook her head, "why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Bonnibel seemed little off when she found out you were in school with us. I just figured since, your weren't talking to her, your might be still angry about something. That leaves me asking, why not to talk to her?"

"And what, be friends again?" Marcy laughed sarcastically. "Have you not been listening? She wants nothing to with me and I'm not changing for no one."

"Would you want her back?" Fiona added. 

"I don't want to hurt her Fiona. If getting to be friend again means repeating history, I will gladly keep avoiding her."

"Huh, you must really care for her," Fiona smiled. "Bonnie is all grown up and so are you. Maybe you two still got a shot!"

"Nah, you are just too enthusiastic, girl." Marceline, stood up as well. Fiona asked for a ride right after and Marceline gladly agreed. However, their previous conversation still played in her head.

When she came back home, Marceline decided, she would give Prismos song a shot. Without too much of a thinking, lyrics came flying. Her trip to the past just might have given her enough inspiration to finish it. That night, Marceline barely got any sleep.

 

 

 

 


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie POV

"Oh, I can't believe the grand opening is tomorrow. You're coming, right?"

Bonnie felt little pinch in her side as she tired her hardest to understand what Mr. Bun was trying say about literature after WW II, but she was failing terribly. 

"What," she said when the pinching haven't stopped. 

"I was asking you, if you were coming to the grand opening of ski season?" Lady groaned, noticing she's been ignored. 

"Yeah, sure. Do you guys ski?"

"Some of us.  Finn, Fiona and Phoebe are mostly snowboarding though. "

Bonnie only nodded getting back to her own notes. It was Friday and her next class was World Geography. Hers and Marcelines first, partner assignment was almost completed, even though they've never really worked together. Bonnie did her work and Marceline hers. Not that she would complain about their system or anything.They barely said a word to each other since Marceline mostly worked with earphones in her ears. 

As expected, when Bonnie arrived, Marceline was already talking to the teacher, smiling and chatting like they were best friends. Miss Snow usually hated everyone, but for some reason unknown, Marceline just had to be special. Bonnie did her best not to get annoyed, since she tried really hard to be best student, yet Marceline was somehow still above her.

"Hi," Marceline greeted blonde as class started. 

"Listen up everyone. Today I have special surprise for you." The tension seemed to raise above the students. "It's a surprise quiz," she smirked, ruining the teenage imagination for any better outcome. "You'll work on it with your partner, since the quiz is quite long. At least I will see how good you are as partners." Marceline and Miss Snow shared challenging glare, as it was a competition. 

 

"OK, how do you want to do this?" Marceline asked, already working Bonnie. 

"What do you mean?"

"Like work together? What do you want me to do?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, right" Bonnie looked up, biting on her pen. "Here, you can do the questions from here and I will work on the rest. That way we'll go through all the questions." Obviously, Bonnie wasn't looking for direct partner work. This way, she could properly concentrate on her work, rather then on what Marceline was up to. 

Raven haired girl nodded, with somewhat disappointed voice,"As you wish."

Bonnie didn't have much of a problem, finishing most of the questions. However, last four were giving her bit of struggle. She looked over to Marceline, but she was playing around with her pen, drumming against the table. "Ahmm," she disturbed her. "Why are you not working, on those questions? If you didn't know some, I could help."

"Nah, thanks. I'm actually done," she shrugged, passing Bonnie her paper with answers. 

"Oh," her eyes widen. Bonnie quickly looked over them, not noticing a single mistake. 

"The fourteen question's supposed to be C," Marceline murmured, peaking into Bonnie's sheet. She only received a glare. "What? You can check on mine, it's only fair for me to do the same?"

"Fine, here," Bonnie slide her sheet to Marceline's side, annoyed mostly by her stupid mistake. _"Must have been just a coincidence,"_ she though. 

However, when Marceline pointed out another mistake, Bonnie become frustrated. "How do you even know what's the right answer?"

"It was in the book," Marceline shrugged. "Guess your're not as perfect as you though, hah," Marceline teased. "Guess your can't judge me anymore, " she added mostly to herself, but Bonnie definitely heard her.

"I've never said you had to be perfect!" Bonnie snapped. Thankfully, bell rang second after and no one payed too much attention. They both stared at each other intensely. 

"Huh," Marceline laughed quietly. "Yeah, right." She got up to leave, but Bonnie stopped. 

"I just wanted to keep you safe," she yelled. "I've never wanted us to break apart!"

 

"Yet, after the hospital, you've cut me out and ran to my father instead."

 

"I cut you out?" Bonnie groaned, throwing her hands into the air. "You were the one who left. Without a word!"

"And why do you think is that?" Marceline took dangerously long step forward. "What was I supposed to say anyway? To apologize for not wanting to change into your subject. Sorry to ruin it for you princess, but that will never happen! Me, leaving was the best thing for you. Face it. You don't need m.."

Bonnie didn't know why she did it, but her hand reacted quickly and slapped Marceline across cheek, before she could continue. She felt her face burning and her heart was beating too fast. With quick turn on her heels, she stormed passed Marceline, who seem to freeze in her place. She almost ran to the other side of the school, when she finally collapsed against the lockers.

 

Thankfully, she didn't meet Marceline for the rest of the day, but their argument still bothered her. 

During Saturday, Jake came by to pick her up for grand opening. They were all packed in his large car, heading towards the mountain. Locals and tourists were all gathered around the resort. Bonnie must have admit, she felt like part of some power ranger grope. It made sense, since Fin was in blue, Jake dressed in yellow, Phoebe in red, she had mostly pink and Buba white winter clothes. They all hurried towards the lift, groaning as huge line appeared in front of them. 

"Hi, everyone!" Lady called as she finished her ride. Her and Fiona were riding since early morning, waiting for everyone else to join. In less then ten minuted, it was their turn for the lift. Bonnie sat with Phoebe, Fiona and Lady. And boys were right behind them. 

"Ah, the weather is so perfect. It's really nice on the top," Fiona announced. Bonnie watched the surrounding around her, mostly the skiers passing under the lift. "Oh, look Phoebe!" Fiona yelled in excitement. "Up, there the girl in long, black jacket with yellow pants!" All four girls shifted their eyes on described girl, watching her jump up and down of all railings in a park. 

"Wow, who is that," Phoebe asked amazed.

"Marceline, duh!" 

If there wasn't safety bar, Bonnibel would surly fall over. "No way. She is so good." Phoebe continued watching the girl speed up for the jump. Bonnie stared at her as well, her throat suddenly dry. Marceline jumped high into the air, her body completely relaxed like she was about to start flying, but instead her body rotated into double back-flip, before she perfectly landed.   

 

"Yeah!" Fiona cheered loudly. "She's been pulling stunts like that all day. Marceline said she will teach me some of the tricks, if I want. Phoebe, you and Fin should come too."

"Deffinetly ! " Phoebe nodded.

So the girls started their run. Warm sun heating their bodies. Fiona and Phoebe parted from thier grope, waiting for Marceline instead.

 Bonnie however , got on the first lift. She'd been avoiding the girl successfully. Of course she was always watching them, while she sat on a lift. She tried to convince herself, she was interested in Phoebes and Fionas riding. Yet her eye still got stuck on the girl in dark, oversized jacket. 

She seemed so carefree, teaching and leading the younger girls through all the park stunts. 

At the end of the day, Bonnie's leg were killing her. Thankfully, Jake suggested dinner at Tree-trunks, since it was karaoke night. They left early, since the diner would be soon filled with other students. Fiona as only one stayed behind with Marceline.

They both showed up, two hours later, Fiona laughing intensely as they entered. Marceline had only her usual smirk on her lips, quitely, walking to the counter. 

Bonnies stomach backflips as she saw them approaching their table. She was ready to excuse herself and run, rather then facing any uncomfortable situation, their encounter may bring. However, Marceline thankfully turned, seating herself on small stool in the back. She watched the kids sing at small podium, peacefully drinking her coffee.

Bonnibel relaxed into her seat, now paying attention to her friends conversation, even corner of an eye still shifted thowards the single girl. 

"Do you guys want to go riding again next week, since we have holidays?" Fin suggested, sharing abnormal pie with his cousin. Bonnie hasn't had one since she arrived, even she was drolling over the smell. 

Most of the grope agreed, but Bonnie had to decline for now. "Sorry, I have scheduled appointment in town, so I'll see. However I am hoping to catch up on some studying."

Prismo, Jakes friend, joined the table, whispering something to Jake. He seemed to tense, yet Prismo still wore his enthusiastic smile. 

"Come on Jake, it will be fun!" He said at last, running to another table. The exact table where Marceline sat. 

He started asking something, even Marceline rolled her eyes more then once. However, when asking started to seem like bagging, stubborn girl finally nodded, rushing to finish her coffee. Before standing up, she looked over to Bonnie, locking her stare with her. 

Bonnie couldn't quite understand the emotions Marcys eyes held, but there was no anger or despite, which Bonnie was expecting .

Slowly, Marceline moved thowards the podium, where Prismo was setting up drums. Jake headed there too, taking another instrument Tree-trunks had to offer. It was viola. Another boy joined them. Bonnie noticed he was really pale, hiding his short black hair with large hat. He picked up a guitar and finally Marceline stood up on the podium. She grabbed the bass, streaching out her fingers. 

Before they started, Prismo announced  into the microphone. "Hey guys," he said smiling. "We would like to play our original song. Marceline here, wrote it," he pointed at the girl," It's called Happier. I hope you like it."

At last, he let Marceline take over the microphone, while he seated himself behind drum kid.

 

 

_"Lately, I've been, I've been thinking_  
_I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier"_

 

_"When the morning comes_  
_When we see what we've become_  
_In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind_  
_Not the fire that we've begun_  
_Every argument, every word we can't take back_  
_'Cause with the all that has happened_  
_I think that we both know the way that the story ends_

_Then only for a minute_  
_I want to change my mind_  
_'Cause this just don't feel right to me_  
_I want to raise your spirits_  
_I want to see you smile but_  
_Know that means I'll have to leave"_

 

Bonnie' heart sunk a little as she kelp listening the lyrics. Marceline's unfinished sentence from day before started playing in her head.

Marceline kept her eyes mostly down, but once she looked over to Bonnie, blonde froze. She noticed soft smile upon Marcys lips, even to her it didn't look like happy one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes (which are clearly everywhere :) ) but I didn't have much time to edit since my school is killing me.  
> And yeah I did steal that song . :P


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie POV

The Nightosphere was up head.  
It was Monday, some time after noon and Bonnibel was sitting in a car, driving to the city.  
"Your appointment is scheduled at four, correct? "

"Yup," Bonnie answered to her uncle. He was taking her to the eye-doctor, before heading to work himself. It was weird how they scheduled her later in the afternoon, but in Nightosphere, everyone seemed to hate working in the morning.

"Great, so I will pick you up as soon as I'm done with the meeting. It shouldn't take too long," Uncle smiled, stopping the car in front of small private building .

Bonnie's never been here before, but apparently she needed glasses. She groaned at the though of having them. " _I will look so stupid_ ," she though. She was afraid, students might teas her for it.

She walked into nicely heated room, much better then weather outside. 

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" lady behind front deck asked.

"Yes. Bonnibel Gumbald. My appointment is scheduled at four'o clock."

"Oh, yeah right. Grab a seat, Dr. Ant minght take a while. He took in  an emergency patient."

Exactly what Bonnie didn't need to hear. She seated herself and pick up one of the magazines. They weren't about anything interesting Bonnie hated reading about grossip on some famous actors or musician. "Why no one writes grossip on scientists?" She smiled to herself. She flipped though some other magazines, killing time, since she still hasn't been called in. Time to time she would text Peps, updating, about her situation, while he was stuck in work.

"Miss Gumbald, " she heard man's voice call her inside. Finally, she made it in. They started by examining her eyesight before concluding, what type she needed. It was done before she knew it.

"The store is right down the street, you can't miss it," doctor smiled, before saying goodbye and escorting Bonnie outside of his office. 

Bonnie grapped phone from her jeans, about to text her uncle, but he seemed to beat her.

Uncle: " _Sorry, honey. I might be late. Can you go buy the glasses yourself?"_

 

Bonnibel: " _No worries_."

Actually she worried. She didn't even realize the fact that her coat stayed in the car. It was freezing outside, but Bonnie decided to risk it. She opened the door, instantly regretting she's ever even touched  it. Swiftly, she walked down the street, fresh snow cracking under her weight. 

She made it. Bonnie walked around the store, pick up one pair she liked. Instantly, she put them on. The glasses were quite large and rounded, but fit her perfectly. Exept she looked like a complete nerd. At least, that's what she though.

"Hi," she hard smooth voice behind her. It was a boy, maybe few years older then her, dressed all in red. "Are you here alone?"

Bonnie sized him up, hoping to avoid any further conversation. "My uncle's waiting outisde," she quickly answered, heading for the exit. 

Of course her uncle wasn't there. In hope to avoid boy following her, she hid in small ally.

It seemed that she had no luck today.

"Hi again," he said walking closer. "Seems like he's late."

"Probably. The traffic can be horrible in winter," she tired giggle a little, failing terribly.

"Then I will keep you company, till he shows up," he smirked, approaching Bonnie, so she would back up against the wall.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He questioned. Bonnie only shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "Oh that's a shame for pretty girl like you. Maybe you should come out with me. I can show you all kinds of fun."

Bonnibel was ready to punch him and walk away. However, her eyes catched something else.

Just pass the street, in opposit ally, Marceline was walking out of some hardwere shop. Through the fance, Bonnie could see glimps of her red truck, parked next to the back entrance.

She wore black joggers with long, red hoodie. Marceline must have felt Bonnie's eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder noticing blonde in thight spot between the wall and some guy. 

"I don't really date, sorry," Bonnie answered, her voice loud enough to get it though his thick skull. He kept pushing, hoping to sway her over. 

However, Bonnie only heard cracking of the fence from the other side, and when she looked over, Marceline just landed on her feet, crossing the road. She was relaxed, hands warming up in her pockets. 

"Hey man, why don't you give it a  break," she said with friendly voice, getting boys attention. "If she hasn't given you her number already, then she never will."

He turned from Bonnie and faced taller girl. They were inches from each other, when he spoke "Don't you see we are heaving conversation here. Just walk away now and keep some of your dignity, bitch!"

Marceline only looked over to Bonnie, who seemed somewhere between pissed and scared. Nether of them had time to add anything, since Marceline was first one to react. Her head bashed into boys forhead, sending him stumbling to the gound. 

Marceline seemed fine, perfectly balanced on her feet. 

However, Boy goaned in anger and pain, trying to stand up. Horrified by possibility of him recovering and getting into fight with Marceline, Bonnie did the only thing she knew how. Kicking him where it counts and, sending him back down with much painful moan. 

"Come on nerd!" Marceline said amused. "Let's bounce."

Before she could turn on her own, Marceline gripped her by wrist, leading her away from the stranger. The grip wasn't strong, actually, it was soft and gantle. They run down the street, Bonnie's body heating up from the touch. 

However, when Marcelines fingers started to fade away, Bonnie quickly adjusted her hand, slipping her own fingers into Marceline's. She tighten the grip this time, afraid to part.

Marceline turned to some distant ally. They stopped at the corner, Bonnie pushed against the wall and Marceline peaking to the main street. Bonnie noticed quickly realized, their bodies were inches from each other. So close, if she leaned in a little, their noses would touch. Blonde blushed hoping to cover it with the cold wind. Her heart was beating fast, not only from running. However she couldn't supress the smile.

Marceline was smiling as well, amused by outcome of the events.

Once she scanned the street for any danger, her eyes landed on Bonnie. She made a little distance between then, letting go of Bonnie's hand. At first they said nothing, mostly just starting at each other, occasionally giggling.

"Thanks, that was really sweet of you," Bonnie smiled.

"No worries," Marceline murmured, reaching for Bonnie's glasses and adjusted them on her nose. Bonnie almost forgot she had them. "Why are you here in the first place?"

"I was getting my new glasses and my uncle was supposed to pick me up. I think he got stuck in his meeting of something," she shrugged.

"Oh, where's your jacket? It's freezing," she asked conserned. It was clear that Bonnie was shivering.

"I forgot it in his car. I though he would be on time."

Marceline only sighed and nodded in understatement. "Well it looks like he's not coming so soon. Come on, I'm going drive you."

"Really? You didn't have to. I am sure he will show up sooner or later," she rumbled. 

"Sooner or later, you will turn into gioant pop-sticle. Come on, I am heading home anyway."

Marceline turned on her heels, leading Bonnibel to her car. 

"Sorry about Gunter. He was getting some shots today. He won't give you any trouble though. They gave him some serious sleeping pills." Marceline said once they reached the car. Bonnie noticed German Shepherd, still in young age, sleeping. 

"Oh, that's okay. Is he though?"

"He is now. Somehow, he managed to get to the glass bottles. We always put them away, but he still managed to find some and break them all. Piece of it got stuck in his leg, so I had to take him here."

Marceline pushed the dog into middle seat, between them, making enough space for blonde. "Here, warm up at least till car starts to heat up." Marceline reached to her bag, placed behind the seats, pulling out light blue jacket. It was quite big, with red cross at the sleeve and small icon of mountain lion. Bonnie knew the sign. It was used by Mountain rescue team in the Kingdom.

"Where did you get it?" she question. 

"I volunteered this year."

"I didn't know you can do that?"

"I had some qualification and training during summer. However it's only during emergencys or holidays, since I still have to go to school."

"Oh," Bonnie nodded, looking down. " _It wouldn't be Marceline if she didn't  pick the most dangerous work in town."_

Bonnie felt Marceline eyes sizing her up, probably studying her expression. "What?" she asked, noticing Bonnie being really quiet.

"It's nothing. It's nice of you to do that," she said at last, her expression however, hasn't changed. Marceline nodded, starting up the engine. Before heading out of town, Bonnie quickly texted her uncle.

Bonnie: " _My friend is giving me a lift, so you don't have to worry about it. See you at home."_

Her uncle hasn't texted right back. His phone must have been off during the meeting. 

"Damn it," Marceline murmured, noticing line of cars in front of them. Knowing the traffic would take a while, she turned up the radio and adjusted her hand on Gunter, who rested his head on her tight.

 Songs playing were putting Bonnie to sleep. Slowly her eyes started to shut and she burred herself deeper into Marceline's jacket. It smelled like cinnamon. It smelled like her.

Marceline decided not to comment on sleepy blonde and rather concerned on the road ahead. Time to time, she would check on her, without even realizing it. 

The ride took hour longer then it was supposed to, due to some car accident. Next time Bonnie opened her eyes, everything was covered in dark. 

"We are almost there," Marceline murmured, adjusting hand on the wheel. 

Bonnie pulled out her phone, checking for any new texts.

Uncle: " _That's really nice of them. Do you have keys with you? Lolly just texted me that she is at her friends house and Chicle still in work."_

Bonnie froze. Her keys must have stayed in her jacket. She quickly checked all her pockets, but found nothing.

"You okay? " Marceline asked, noticing blonde wiggling in her seat.

"Dong it. I must have forgot my keys from home in the jacket," she sighed.

"Is anyone else home then?"

"No," Bonnie said thinking. Maybe she could wait for her uncle at Patrick's, but he was probably still at work.

"Hmm, so no to going there" Marceline turned the car into different direction. "Want to grab a coffee then?"

Bonnie was shocked by her proposal, but was definitely happy for it. "If you don't mind."

"I don't. Well unless you plan to slap me again," she shrugged.

"I'm sorry Marceline," was all she managed to say. "I don't even know why I did that. I feel horrible." She rumbled not even realizing Marceline was actually smiling.

 "Don't sweat it, PBs."

Marceline pulled up at Tree-trunks, leaving Gunter to rest. 

"Marceline," Joyce smiled from the counter. "Simon was here just an hour ago. He already payed for the pie."

"Great," she nodded. "I will also get black coffee with it and chamomile tea, right?" she checked back on Bonnie who only quickly nodded.

"Well of course," Treetrunks got already to work. "Should I pack the pie?"

"No, that's all right. I will take two plates though."

After Joyce confirmed Marceline started to walk thowards near by booth.

The diner was almost empty and relatively quiet. 

"So why did you chose mountain rescue. I figured you would rather be riding?" Bonnie started a small-talk, hoping to break though the unbearable science.

"Lot of reasons. But I don't want to talk about it. It's kind of personal."

" _Now that hurts_ ," Bonnie though to herself. To think she used to be the first person who Marceline would tell something like this. But not anymore. "Oh," was all she answered.

"So how are you saddling in after all those years?" Marceline changed the topic.

"It's good. I like it here much more them in Washington. I mean it has it's downs, but still."

Marceline could only agree. Pie was finally served. Treetrunks placed their drinks, before placing one plate in front of Marceline, while other in front of blonde sitting opposite of her. Lastly, pie was placed in the middle, steam still coming out of it.

"You didn't have to share," Bonnie said, watching the empty plate.

"I know," Marceline murmured, cutting the first peace and placing it on Bonnies plate. "Your tummy was rumbling like crazy while you slept. I figured you would like some. It's apple and cinnamon."

Bonnie blushed. Was it really that loud, she wondered. Marceline must have been dying of laughter. 

"Dig in, or it's going to get cold!" Marceline woke her up from the daydreaming.

She grabbed a fork and for first time in years she finally tasted the sweet cinnamony pie, remembering all the good memories from her childhood. 

Marceline's eyes seemed to lit up with each bite. After another few peaces, Bonnie decided to start a conversation. She was thinking about it this whole time, but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"So, just that we're clear. After the hospital, I've never wanted to cut you out. I think I just needed space..and,"

"Bonnie, it's okay," Marceline jumped in, scratching her neck. 

"No, it's not!" Bonnie murmured. "You were in hospital and I abandoned you. I am sorry I wasn't a better friend, Marcy. I was the one who pushed you away. I am sorry."

"Nah," Marceline sighed, pinching into the pie with her fork. "I was asking for it. I think I understand your point of view now. When something happened to person you cared about the most and you can't do anything about it." Marceline looked up, searching for PBs eyes. 

"So, are we good?" Bonnie said with hope in her tone.

"Yeah, PBs. You know I was never mad at you."

 

"So why the science treatment?"

 

Marceline laughed. "I just figured you wanted nothing to do with me. It's been almost five years. We aren't the same kids."

"You're probably right," Bonnie ageed, even with bit disappointment.

After most of the pie was finished, Marceline insisted to split the rest and go home. 

At the end of the day, Bonnie looked back, thankful fot that annoying held up at doctor's,  for her uncle being late and even for the strange guy.

 

 

 


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switch between Marceline's POV and Bonnie's POV . ENJOY

Marceline POV

It was Monday, just about time for science class. Marceline walked down the hall, whistling some melody which was playing in her head for a few days now. It started to seem like good day, much better then the previous one at least. That day, Marceline spent most of her day in Mountain rescue offices, helping other workers, taking care of rescue dogs and in the last minute of her shift, the alarm rang out, announcing an emergency. It sat her back on her feet after a long day and build up her adrenaline levels. Not to make this sound bad, or as complaining, Marceline loved her new work. It kept her busy, let her stay near the mountain and mostly it made her fell, she was doing something useful with her life. In the weird way, she felt like helping people now, would make her feel better about the misfortune of her friends almost year ago. However, sometimes after work, Marceline just felt like crushing on her couch for a week. Her legs ached and her head was ringing, but she pushed through it and embraced another morning. 

She adjusted to the new schedule easily. School during week and work during weekends. Time to time, she got the day off, or decided to show up right after school. The team was super nice, full of smart, funny people. The captain, Colonel Crone, dude that seemed older then the whole town, took her in very gladly. Numbers in their team has narrowed down, until members barely went home and taking in volunteers was bast way to catch a break.

"Hey, Marceline," Fiona was already sitting behind their desk. "Ready to set something on fire?" 

"Chill dude," Marceline smiled, lowering down to her chair. "It's only Monday morning, we've got all week ahead of us." Fiona only nodded and let go of her pyromaniac personality.

"Do you want to hang out after school?"

"Oh, sure. What do you want to do?" Marceline nodded, resting her head on palm, waiting for lesson to start.

"How about we get some lunch? We need to catch up. You're always in work."

"Sure, dude," Marceline nodded, in her calmest mood. "Sorry about that."  
Her and Fiona were hanging out each time, Marceline could find some minutes between work. After the night, she talked to Fiona about her past, she's been opening up more and more. Fiona basically knew all about her past by now, even some of the details Marceline decided to keep for herself.  
Finally, the bell rang out and teacher started his lesson. Between listing to the lecture and Fiona, Marceline took a good look around, noticing something was different. Bonnie!

"Hey, is Bonnibel not in school today?" Marceline tilted her head toward Fiona.

"It doesn't seem like her to miss school, especially not science." Marceline only nodded. She was starting to get use to Bonnie being around. After the pie at Tree-trunks, Marceline and PB started to turn over a new leaf. Marceline couldn't say they were coming back to the old days, but something new started to build up and Marceline liked it. It was confusing, but still, heaving PB around, even if it was just in class, was surprisingly nice . Bonnie was the one who normally talked and Marceline listened. It was usually about science or something else Marceline didn't know a thing about. However, she didn't mind it. PB's rumbling was much different then when Fiona was doing it. She was calm, yet her eyes sparkled with excitement. She used professional, strong words, rather then just throwing her hands around and yelling all crazy, like Fiona tented to do. And Marceline couldn't deny how cute Bonnie sounds, using silly, childish words instead of actually swearing.   
In Marceline eyes, Bonnie hasn't change a bit, yet she seemed completely different. Marceline knew when Bonnie will say something nerdy, but she was still glad to hear it.

Now that Bonnie wasn't in the class room, Marceline started to miss her usual "hi" and smile she use to receive from blonde. It made her feel weird in her gut. 

 

The science was over and Marceline only hoped to see Bonnie in her last class, Geography. To her disappointment, PB wasn't there ether. 

So she kept to herself, for the rest of the school, making sure to take notes, if Bonnie wanted to copy them. Even Marceline was pretty sure, Bonnie was long ahead of class. 

 ------------

It was late in the afternoon and Marceline was just leaving the diner. Fiona was sluggishly walking beside her, holding her stomach. 

"I told you, eating the whole cake wasn't a good idea," Marceline smirked. 

"Yeah, yeah, but I still won the bet." Fiona only waived her hand around, praying for pie to stay in her stomach. "Are you not going home yet?" she asked, once Marceline turned to direction of her house and not towards Simon's. 

"Nope, I'm going to walk you home, dude. Who knows if you won't collapse from all that cream!" 

 

"Thanks dude," Fiona smiled, grabbing Marceline by shoulder to support her weight. 

However, looking out for her friend, wasn't all in Marceline's intentions. After Fiona was safe and sound in warmth of her home, Marceline continued down the street, slipping her hand into the red jacket and burring her nose deeper into her red scarf. The air started to get colder by the minute and sky was indicating close snow storm. However, Marceline ignored the signs and continued on her way, until she stopped in front of familiar house. The street was quiet and not a soul was outside. 

She jumped over the wooden fence avoiding front doors. Most of the lights in the house were lit up, thankfully even in Bonnie's room. Marceline took her usual path, climbing to the balcony like she was fourteen again. She jumped over the balcony fence, already noticing figure through the window. 

But it wasn't Bonnie. "Shit," Marceline murmured, jumping onto the roof, hiding from Bonnie's aunt, just about to walk to the balcony door. It seemed, she wasn't spotted. With heavy breath, Marceline exhaled. It's not like she didn't like them, Bonnie's family was actually really nice, even tough Marceline usually avoided them. They were vary talkative and last thing Marceline needed was someone interrogating her. 

Instead, she decided to wait things out, until she heard Bonnie's door shut. Just in case, Marceline only peaked down, scanning the room first before jumping down from the roof. She dusted off all the snow, when balcony doors opened.

 

BONNIE'S POV

 

Lolly finally left Bonnie's room, after long monologue about her health. Few seconds after the door shut, Bonnie heard another crack coming from her balcony. She looked over her shoulder to see what it was and noticed figure, slipping down from the roof. She thought she must have hallucinated, but decided to investigate, just in case.   

"Marceline?" Bonnie walked out, quickly pulling pink night robe over her pajamas. She would rather expect it to be thief, then the raven haired girl. Only now, Bonnie started to realize, how horrible she must have looked like. She barely washed her face since morning and spent her whole day in bed.  

"Hi," Marceline said awkwardly rubbing her hands. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. I brought you notes from Geography class, in case you needed them," she explain, showing her small backpack. 

Bonnie's expression smooth down and she finally smiled. "Well, you could have just ring a bell like normal people," she giggled, showing Marceline to step inside. "I already read though the chapter and made my notes on the topic, but now I can at least compare them and see if I didn't forget anything," Bonnie smiled, taking the notebook from Marceline. 

"Yeah, I figured you would."

"Then why did decided to bring it in the first place?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows, wondering. "Your house isn't exactly close and it's almost dark."

"I was actually out with Fiona," Marceline answered. "It was close, so I decided I would check on you. It's not like you to miss school."

Bonnie's cheeks started to heat up. "Oh," was all she managed to say, before looking down to Marceline's notebook.

"So, you're okay?" Marceline stepped next to the desk, leaning on it while searching for her Blonde's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm better now. However I had raised temperature during the weekend and my aunt insisted I stay home for a day."

"So," Marceline prolonged the o,"You're coming back tomorrow?"

Bonnie nodded, going back to the notes. She felt somewhat afraid to speak, expecting Marceline to turn on her heels and be on her way. However, girl only stood next to Bonnie, watching her work. "You can take a seat you know," Bonnie murmured, hoping Marceline to accept the offer. "You can start up the console if you wanna play some games, this might take a while."

However, Marceline shook her head,"Can I borrow one of your book though?"

"Sure," Bonnie nodded, silently watching Marceline as she borrowed through large bookcase. Her eyes dropped to one special book, Bonnie still remembered buying. It was called Outdoor first air. She stared at it intensely while picking up another one, Avalanche handbook. Bonnie's mind went back to day she bought them. It was during high season, when Marceline got her first severe injury during snowboarding. Bonnie remembered freaking out, while her uncle drove her to hospital the first time and Marceline was lying there with only few scratches and light concussion. Marceline took the situation lightly as always, while blonde already started to gather research on concussion, best remedies and after effects. 

"This one will do," Marceline said suddenly, placing both books down, while quickly reaching for next one. "Seven habits of high effective people," She said dramatically, taking a seat in small sofa, Bonnie had for reading. Even though both girls concentrated on their reading, glaces from one to another were still flying around the room. 

"Feeling more effective already?" Marceline got so caught up in reading, she didn't notice as Bonnie took a seat next to her. 

"Oh, I don't know yet. I see it worked for you, so." 

Bonnie giggled, moving closer to Marceline, to see the pages better, "I've never read it. It's Chicle's book. He just store it here."

"Damn," Marceline shrugged,smiling. "Did you finish your notes?"

"Yup," Bonne nodded. "All done." Marceline stood up from her seat, returning the book into its place. She stood there for a while, in silence, looking down to her feet.

Girl turned, her head still lowered, her hands stuck in her jean pockets. Truthfully, it was making Bonnie nervous. "Listen PBs. I was thinking a lot about you, I mean us, I mean.." she paused to gather her thoughts. In the meanwhile, Bonnie's cheeks turned to two hot coals and she quickly grabbed close by pillow to squeeze in her lap. "What I meant to say was, that I though about what you said back at Tree-trunks. That you were sorry for being a bad friend and all. Well, I've never given you my apology," she stopped again, lifting her eyes to find Bonnie's blue ones.

"For what? You were just being.." 

"Me?" Marceline finished for her. "Honestly, I was the one being a jerk. I was childish and irresponsible. Not for once I stop to think how my actions might effect you. Simon and Betty, or even my dad. I'm sorry PBs." Bonnie patted the free seat next to her, indicating Marceline to come closer. As her bum hit the fabric, Bonnie threw her arms around her, squeezing as tight as her body allowed. Marceline on the other hand, sat in shock, her body tense. "Okay?" she looked down to the girl still squeezing her. Marceline wasn't in such a long hug in a while. 

"Yeah, sorry," Bonnie smiled, pulling away. "Can we just stop apologizing and maybe start over?" she said, her voice shaking with fear of rejection. 

"I don't know PBs, I don't want to hurt you again," she scratched her head. 

"Hey, I'm wiling to try if you are?" Bonnie smiled, smoothing down Marceline's shoulder.

"Okay," she said even her voice wasn't twice convincing. However, for Bonnie it was at least something and she was glad. 

 

"Bonnibel! Diner is ready!" her aunt called from the hall, getting both girls attention. 

"Looks like that is my cue to go." 

"You could have diner with us," Bonnie offered with smirk. "It could be a good place to start over."

"Maybe some other time Bon," Marceline smiled, politely taking her leave though balcony. Bonnie didn't even try to convince her to take a stair and go though front doors. She's never listened before, so why even try now. Bonnie carefully watched Marceline to get down, just to be sure. Everything was slippery from ice ,or covered in snow. Marceline must have sense her glare and looked back after she jumped over the fence. She didn't say anything only waved for goodbye with small smile, Bonnie found adorable. 

\----

It was the next morning and Bonnie was finally in school, feeling like her usual self. The fist class was just about to end and Bonnie was quietly sitting in Germany class with Buba. 

"So, anyone caught your eye yet?" he suddenly asked, writing his notes.

"What?"

"Come one, you've been here for some time. Anyone you fancy?"

Bonnie only shook her head, amused by the change of conversation. "You're here longer then me. I should be asking you the same."

Buba let out a small giggle. "Oh, is that so. For your information, I'm happily taken."

Bonnie only gazed to her side,"Since when?"

"For five moths now," Buba smiled, facing to the front. "I don't really mention it around others. He doesn't hang around with us, so I don't want to annoy anyone with my personal life."

"Annoy?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Come one, I want to know everything about the mystery man."

"Well, he's in collage in Nightospehere and his name is Marshal"

"Meaning he's older then us,"Bonnie added, just to have all the information on the table. "Cool, what is he into?"

"He likes music and poetry and he studies modern literature," Buba said, obviously heaving well painted picture of him in his mind. He almost forgot they were in class. "He's really sweet. I guess what I like about him the most is that he is really understanding. Because we may seem different and believe me we are, he never questions me and let me do my thing even if it might bore him." Buba seem as he could continue describing his boyfriend for rest of the day. However, Bonnie was getting into her own daydream. By far, all Bonnie was imagining was Marceline in her head. This description would perfectly fit her, but Bonnie quickly shook that though out of her head. They weren't a thing, like Buba and mystery man. Bonnie repeated herself over and over, even all she was hearing was the word thing. "Did you know that Marshal's mother works here. I think you have her in Geography class." That was enough to wake Bonnie up. 

"Mrs. Snow?"

"I thinks so," Buba nodded, smiling. The end of class was finally announced by the bell and Bonnie was free to go to her Science class. Her hands suddenly started to sweat, yet she felt nice and warm inside. Then she saw her, sitting by the back table, goofing off with Fiona. Bonnie's eyes followed raven haired girl as she continued to her table with was right in front of her. Buba, sat right next to her, even blonde already forgot he was still by her side. 

"Hello, Miss Gumbald," Marceline bowed her head with slight smirk and Fiona followed her lead.

"Mrs. Prince," she bowed to Buba, folding down her laugh. 

Boy and Bonnibel quickly shared confused smile, before looking back at the weirdos. "Hello to you too," Buba said as first one, taking his usual seat and picking up his notebook. 

"What are you guys practicing," Bonnie let out a small laugh, amused by the two friends. It felt so good calling Marceline friend, even though taste of discontent took place in her stomach. 

"Just preparing for Fiona's drama class," Marceline shrugged, becoming her usual carefree self.

 At that, Buba turned on his chair,"I almost forgot, I need to talk to you about your lines for the next show," he though for a second and then turned to Bonnie with puppy expression. "Would you mind switching places with Fiona. It's only for this class, please," he cried out, holding his hand in prayer. "Pretty please." 

Bonnie didn't need much convincing. After all, she would be switching him for Marceline. 

"What do you thing Bon? Will you be able to tolerate me for next sixty minutes?"

"I think I can mange," Bonnie tired to fight down her excitement, standing up form her seat without another word. Marceline politely packed all her stuff laying around the table, making enough room for Bonnie and even quickly wiped the stool Fiona was sitting on, as there was supposed to be any dust or dirt. Bonnie couldn't help but notice, by doing that, Marceline moved the stool much closer to her, but she decided no to point on is and gladly sat next to taller girl. The class started and Bonnie found herself lost in Marceline's cinnamon smell, infiltrating into her brain. For the first time, she didn't feel need to grip her pan and write everything rapidly down. It was as the sense hush anything she was always stressing about, and all she wanted to do, was to dive into already sleeping Marceline, joying her in calm slumber.

Though running though her mind were pleasing in every way, until the bell rang out. Suddenly reality started to hit her like thousand bricks. Her body suddenly ached and her mind was shredded into tiny peaces. She wanted to slap herself. _"I must have gone crazy."_

Marceline didn't seem to be bothered by the tarty bell and continued to rest on the table. Bonnie wished she could watch her at least for next few minutes, but she knew they still had PE together. _"Great, just another forty minutes to act like weirdo."_ Blonde gently placed her hands on Marceline's shoulders, lightly stroking her. "Macy, it's time to go." She lowered her head little bit to see into Marceline's eyes once they opened, but regretted it in instant. One the green pools opened, Bonnie found herself lost. The green called to her and she couldn't brake apart their gaze. 

"Okay," Marceline murmured, as well keeping their eyes locked. Once it was only them left in the class, Bonnie was suddenly bothered by the silence and decided to break what ever she was imagining here. "Go ahead, I need to stop by the locks and check on someone," Marceline said, once they were exiting the classroom. 

Bonnie would gladly offer to go with her, but she didn't want to push. If Marceline would really wanted her there, she would ask. 

"Key," she said with lowered voice. "I will see you soon." Marceline only smiled and turned the other direction.

All the way to PE, Bonnie couldn't stop but wonder, who was Marceline meeting. "Bonnie," she hared her name, being called by two different voices. Fiona and Lady were already changing by the lockers.

"Hello," Bonnie smiled politely, opening her own locker by them. 

"Marceline didn't come with you?" Fiona frowned. "Did you guys argued again?"

"No," Bonnie almost yelled out. "She said she will catch up."

"I've never seen her arrive on time," Lady noted, making Bonnie realize the same thing. Maybe she should have gone with Marcy and make sure she would be on time. As time passed and girls started to enter gymnasium, Marceline was still nowhere to be seen. 

"She will show up, don't worry," Fiona smiled, pushing Bonnie out of locker room. "She always does anyway."

The warm ups started and teacher finally noticed Marceline was nowhere to be found. Again. 

"Bonnibel, right?" teacher stopped her as she was jogging her last lap. "Would you mind checking if Marceline is already changing and tell her to hurry up."

Bonnie only nodded and started to speed-walk towards exit. Usually, Fiona was the one teacher would sent, but this time, she was occupied with giving stretching instructions.

 

Bonnie entered the locker room and by the first look, no one seem to be in. However, in less then a second, figure appeared from the back. Bonnie's eyes got stuck on the girl, her jaw dropped and her eyes started to water just by looking at her. Marceline didn't notice her at first and she walked forward, holding her shirt still in hand. Her belly was wide exposed along with her chest, but that part Bonnie's eyes couldn't reach. Instead, she focused on one specific spot on Marcy's obliques. 

"Marcy," Bonnie finally released her breath, once raven girl noticed her as well. Blonde could fell Marceline's eyes piercing her, but her head felt too heavy to lift. She quickly threw on her white shirt, hoping for hurtful staring to stop. 

However, Bonnie already started to take steps forwards, coming into reach distance with Marceline. The scar, in size of middle finger, ran right above her hip bone and was now forever curved into Bonnie's mind. It didn't look too old, but it was definitely badly healed. Unknowingly, Bonnie's arm reached up, lifting Marceline's shirt once again and with tip of her finger, she landed on scared skin. 

"How?" Bonnie said, swallowing down sadness creeping in her voice. 

Marceline was quiet, only looked down on Bonnie's hand still running along the scar line. She placed her hand on top of blondes, so her whole palm was touching her belly. "There was an accident. I can't talk about it right now." Bonnie quickly noticed the words were braking apart and she finally lifted her eyes on Marceline's face. Not a single tear ran down her cheek, yet she felt the girl was shivering. Blonde let go of Marcy's stomach, reaching for her face instead. She clapped her cheeks and made the green eyes lock with hers once more. Now, she could clearly see the pain and suffering this memory was bringing her, no matter how fast Marceline was building up her walls. 

"I'm sorry Marcy," Bonnie said at last, hoping to give at least moment of comfort. 

"Thank you," she smiled, even the look in her eyes was still not happy one. "We should really get to class," she mentioned. 

Bonnie only nodded, but there was something else she had urge to do,"When ever you ready to talk to me about it, or anything for that matter, I'm here for you." With that, she lightly pushed herself on top of her toes, lightly kissing Marceline on a cheek, before walking back to the gymnasium. She put on a fake smile to fool other students, hearing Marceline's footsteps coming soon after her.

She had no idea, why she decided to kiss her. No matter how her cheeks were heating up now, nothing else she did in her life so far, felt so right. 


End file.
